I Love Who?
by kickkid3
Summary: Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Uo, Akito, and Hana find themselves in love with someone that they thought they probably would never have fallen in love with. Will Akito erase Tohru and Uo's memories, or will he change? Finished YukixTohruKyoxUoAkitoxHana
1. Memories

Hi peoples! This fanfic has no reference to the manga version of Fruits Basket, only the anime. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

Tohru couldn't help starting at Yuki. She has felt this way about him since **that** happened. It all started with her normal trip to the grocery store.

"_I'm going out!" Tohru called. "We're out of rice, and I need to get other things!"_

"_Be safe!" Shigure called sarcastically._

"_Miss Honda, why don't I accompany you? The rice bags might be heavy," Yuki offered with his usual smile._

"_Pick me up some mushrooms for miso soup!" Kyo called from the roof._

"_Ok. Buy. See you all in a bit!" Tohru waved._

_Tohru and Yuki walked to the market in silence. After Tohru paid for everything, they headed home. There was a guy ahead of them, but they didn't notice. _The guy with the Girl's with looks weak. This is going to be an easy steal. _The guy thought. When Yuki and Tohru approached him, he took out a gun and pointed it a Tohru. "As long as you guys cooperate, no on will get hurt. Now hand me your purse, lit-"_

_Just then, Yuki kicked the gun out of the robber's hand. The robber screamed and ran away. "Are you ok, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked. A glow seemed to surround him._

"_Uh, yes." She said, reddening at the face for some reason._

Every time he looks at her, her heart beat speeds up. _Why does this happen? _She keeps thinking. Something hit her. _Could this be love? No! We're only friends, and he probably doesn't and wouldn't love a girl like me._

_Tohru's been looking at me differently lately._ Yuki thought, taking a glance at Tohru. _She looks at me like the other girls, but more sincerely. I've always liker her a lot, but she always treated me like any other member of the zodiac. Could this be because I saved her?_

Just then, Kyo barged in, "Yuki! You damn rat! You unplugged my alarm clock didn't you?

"No you stupid cat. You unplugged it in your sleep. Didn't you notice the wire around your leg?" Yuki said, pointing to Kyo's leg.

Kyo looked down and saw the wire of his alarm clock around his leg. He tore it off and stuffed it in his bag. The entire time, his face turned extremely red.

"Kyo, I'm so sorry. I've been so stressed; I forgot to check on you." Tohru sincerely said. _I've been so busy thinking about why I feel the way I feel towards Yuki._

"How can you forget about a person!" Kyo yelled.

"I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot." Tohru said, starting to cry.

"It's ok. I'm the idiot." Kyo tried to calm her but miserably failing.

"Miss Honda, please don't cry due to the stupid cat's mistake," Yuki said, approaching the two of them with that, Tohru slowly stopped crying.

Kyo let out a sigh. _If this was a few weeks earlier, I'd probably be jealous at Yuki now, but I'm relieved. Have I stopped loving her?_

Jus then, Uo walked in. Kyo looked her way, and his heart started to race. His mind went crazy. He couldn't thing correctly. H quickly turned away. _This can't be. I'm in love with….Uo? Did this happen after **that**?_

_It all started a few days ago. Uo and Hana were at the Sohma House. They were eating; just Tohru, Kyo, Hana, and Uo. Yuki was out with Shigure for his checkup on his lungs._

_In the middle of the meal, Hana accidentally spilled soy sauce on herself. Tohru went to help her clean it up in the kitchen. That left Kyo and Uo alone. _

_After a minute a eating in silence, Kyo spoke up. "So."_

"_So," Uo said nonchalantly._

"_Umm, why do you hate me so much?"_

"_I don't have you. I just want to make sure you don't do anything bad to Tohru."_

"_Oh," Kyo said. After another minute of silence,"So."_

"_So," Uo repeated._

"_What are you doing for your mid-term paper in science?"_

"_Um, the lion."_

"_Cool, a kind of Cat."_

"_Yeah. They're cute."_

"_So you like cats?"_

"_Yeah." And they kept talking about cats._

"_I hear laughing," Hana said._

"_That can't be. Yuki and Shigure are gone, and the only ones left are Kyo and Uo, and they dislike each other," Tohru said. They walked into the room and saw that it **was** Kyo and Uo. Both Hana's and Tohru's mouths dropped open. They slowly and quietly walked away. _(Pretty bad reason for two people to fall in love, eh?)

Kyo was staring out the window, thinking that day over. Meanwhile, Uo kept staring at him. She was also thinking that day over. _Who knew he was actually sensitive towards something? Wait! Why am I thinking about that? Why am I even looking at him?_

"Uo, are you listening?" a voice said, snapping her out of her train of thought.

"Oh. Sorry. What were you saying?" Uo looked and saw that it was Hana.

"Tohru and I were talking about the dance coming up."

"It's just a bunch of people in a room talking and eating. No one really dances."

"Well, I was thinking about going," Tohru feebly said.

"But it's an S. H. Dance. You'll have to ask someone!" Hana protested.

"I bet I know who she'll want to go with. You do know that the prince is going to be mobbed with requests?" Uo teased.

"I'll ask him at home."

"Fine, whatever."

**Will Tohru ask Yuki dance with her? What would Yuki say?**


	2. Will You Go To The Dance With Me?

Hey people. Sorry I stopped at such a lame place, but I bet you that the story is lame too. Now on with my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

First hour let out, and everybody walked out to go to their next class. _So far, I haven't been mobbed. _Yuki though. _Last S. H. dance, I was mobbed right when the bell rang._

"Prince Yuki!" someone shouted.

_Darn, the rejection fest has started._ "Hi Akisa." Yuki politely said.

"Would you like to go to the S. H. Dance with me?"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Umm, ok," she said and left, disappointment in her step.

"Yuki!" "Prince Yuki!" "Yuki-sama!" a crowd of girls came running up to him.

"Girls, I'm very sorry, but I can't go to the dance with any of you."

"Aww. ok Yuki," could be heard throughout the crowd, and it disappeared.

Yuki gave a sigh and walked to class. _It's only the beginning._

The day dragged on like that. After school was the worst since **all** the girls mobbed him instead of just the girls near him. He had to use a megaphone that he had brought for this occasion. When the girls finally left, Yuki sighed again and quickly walked home. There, Tohru waited for him.

"Yuki, I have something to ask you!"

"What is it, Miss Honda?"

"Well, umm," Tohru looked down and twiddles her thumbs. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?" She quickly said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Uo was pondering on whether to ask Kyo to the dance. (Haha. Now you have to wait a bit more for Yuki's answer. Muahahahaha!) _If I ask him, he'll probably reject me. I need a date for the dance though, but I don't wasn't to ask anyone else. What should I co? _She thought, starting to look stressed. 

"Umm, Uo, are you ok?" Hana asked.

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about what Tohru said about going to the dance."

"Do you think we should go" We'd have to get dates since Tohru's getting one."

"We have to go incase something were to happen to her."

"Who would we ask?"

"That's what I've been thinking about."

* * *

Back to Yuki and Tohru, there was a long silence. Yuki sighed. "Tohru, I'm so sorry. I'd love to go, but you know what would happen if I bumped into a girl and changed into a rat. Akito would have Hatori erase everyone's minds, including yours. I can't afford to lose you like that," and Yukie walked away. _Why do I have to be cursed?_

Tohru wasn't completely devastated. _I understand his situation, but does he like me? He said that he couldn't lose me and would have loved to go, very sincerely._

_I have to tell Uo and Hana tomorrow that we're not going to the dance then.

* * *

_

Later that night, Yuki and Tohru went out to pick up carry out. The phone rang and Shigure picked it up.

"Hello, Sohma residence."

"Hi, it's Uo," said the person on the other side.

"Oh, hi Uo. Tohru is not here right now. Can I take a message?"

"Actually, I wasn't calling for Tohru. I'm calling for Kyo," Uo quickly said.

"Oooh. Finally fell for him, eh?" Shigure teased.

"No! It's nothing like that. I'm asking about homework," Uo lied.

"Ok. I'll put him on." Shigure covered the mother part of the phone and yelled," Kyo!"

"What?" a voice called from upstairs.

"You have a phone call! It's Arisa-chan!" With that, Kyo rushed downstairs. Shigure handed him the phone and laughed while walking away.

Kyo took a deep breath and said into the phone, "What do you want, Yankee?"

"Boy, nice greeting," she casually said.

"What do you want?" Kyo repeated.

"Well, I wanted to know," her voice immediately turning nervous, "if you would want to go to the dance with me," she quickly and quietly said, but Kyo heard perfectly.

Kyo was so shocked that there was a long silence. Finally he said, "Before I give my answer, why me?"

"B-because I like you" she sad and then added, "and I couldn't think of anyone else anyway."

"Oh, well, I'm very sorry, but I can't. I have something else that day."

"Oh, I understand," she said with disappointment in her voice.

"I'm sorry. Good bye," And Kyo hung up. _Why do I have to be cursed?_ He punched the wall and made a hole in it.

"Kyo, did you break something again? Honestly, even though Yuki or Kagura aren't here, you manage to break something," Shigure called from his office.

_Whatever._ Kyo thought as he went to get something to fix the wall. Just as he was about to fix it, Yuki and Tohru walked in.

"You made another hole in the wall?" Yuki laughed.

"Kyo, come eat, and then I'll help you fix it." Tohru offered.

"No, I'll eat when I'm done," Kyo protested.

"Please let me help you," Tohru pleaded.

"NO, go eat. I'll eat later. I'm not very hungry," He ordered. _Sorry Tohru, I know you love fixing stuff, but I need to stay busy now to keep my mind off the dance. _ He thought as Tohru walked away. Kyo fixed to wall in an hour. _I'm getting better at this. _He thought as he admired his work. He went to the kitchen and heated himself the leftovers. It was quiet. Yuki and Tohru were doing homework, and Shigure was in his office. Kyo quickly ate and went to his room to do his homework.

That night, as Uo, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru and Hana went to sleep, they thought about dates for the dance or lack there of. Suddenly, Tohru came up with a great idea.

**What is Tohru's great idea? Wait for the next update!**


	3. It's A Double Date!

Hey people. The last chapter wasn't as long as the first. The rest will probably be just as short though. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

The next morning, Tohru was humming while she made breakfast. _I can't wait to tell Yuki, Uo, Hana, and Kyo my plan._

Kyo walked into the kitchen and heard Tohru humming. "You're really happy today, especially after Yuki rejected you." Kyo slapped his hands to his mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Tohru just smiled and said, "That's ok," and went back humming and cooking.

Yuki walked in and said, "Good morning Miss Honda," sweetly. Then he turned to Kyo and said, "Cat."

"Damn Rat," Kyo replied. Tension started to build up between them for no reason.

Suddenly, Kyo and Yuki sprang at each other. Before they landed a punch, "Good morning everyone!" was heard from the kitchen door. "What's going on? Are you two fighting again?"

They looked towards the voice. It was Shigure.

"No!" Kyo and Yuki said while straightening up.

"Suure you weren't," Shigure teased.

"They really weren't fighting. No yelling or hitting happened," Tohru said, standing up for them. "Come eat breakfast," she handed him his bowl of rice. Tohru quickly ate her breakfast wanting to get to school as soon as she could. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure stopped eating and looked at her with curiosity, shock, and disgust on their faces. Tohru finished and requested, "Please hurry up."

"What's the hurry, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"I just want to get to school as soon as possible," Tohru feebly said.

"Why?" Kyo asked.

"I'll tell you on our way there. Now hurry up and finish please," Tohru responded.

"Ok, ok," Kyo and Yuki said as they picked up their bowls and chopsticks and began to eat. They quickly finished because they were curious on why they had to get to school in such a hurry. The three of them headed out, leaving the dishes in the sink.

Kyo and Yuki were silent, waiting for Tohru to tell them about the hurry to get to school. After a long time of silence, Kyo couldn't take it anymore. (Yuki was too polite and much more patient then Kyo of course.) "Tohru, are you going to tell us or not?" he yelled out of frustration.

Tohru stopped and said, "I'm so sorry. I forgot!" while bowing.

"It's ok. Just tell us," Kyo said.

"Ok. You know you can't go to the dance right? Well, why don't the five of us, you two, Uo, Hana, and me, do something like go to the movies. That way, we still go out that night.

"That's a great idea," Kyo said cheerfully after being depressed about the dance being mentioned.

"I actually agree with Kyo this time," Yuki smiled.

"Great! I have to tell Hana and Uo at school. That's why I wanted to get to school in a hurry," Tohru explained. By this time, they had reached school and were walking to class. "I guess it would be at class," Tohru laughed. The three of them walked into class.

Tohru looked around for Uo and Hana. She found them by the window. "Uo! Hana!" she ran up to them.

Hana smiled her normal smile, but Uo's smile was somewhat fake.

"Hello Tohru," Hana greeted.

"Hey Tohru," was Uo's.

"I can't go to the dance, but I thought about what we could to instead. Maybe we could go to the movies or something with just the five of us, you two, Kyo, Yuki, and me," Tohru said. With that, Uo's real smile came out.

"That's a great idea!" Uo exclaimed. Hana looked disappointed.

"What' wrong, Hana?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, it's just that I can't go. I have family business that day, but don't stay home because of me. Have fun," she said with a smile. _This way, they're alone, Uo and Kyo, and Tohru and Yuki. _She thought to herself.

"Are you sure?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, yes. I'll be fine. Go to the movies," Hana waved the subject off.

"Ok, I'll go tell Yuki and Kyo then." And Tohru left.

_What family matters could Hana have? _Uo thought. _She'd tell us what they were, but she didn't. Oh well. I can't wait for Friday. It's going to be like a double date._

Uo's heard leaped. _Thank you, Hana._

Tohru had reached Kyo and told him, "Uo can go, but Hana has family matters that day so she can't go."

Kyo couldn't believe his ears. _That sounds like a double date, me with Uo, and Yuki with Tohru._ "Ok," Kyo answered.

"What's the matter with Hana-chan's family?" Yuki asked.

"She didn't say, and it's rude to ask," Tohru replied.

"Ok."

**This was a short Chapter. Sorry.**


	4. Getting Ready

Sorry people. The last chapter was really short, but this one is longer. Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

The week was really slow at passing, but Friday finally arrived. Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Uo were excited and nervous. School had ended and they were at home. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo planned to meet Uo at the theater in an hour.

Uo was frantically looking though her closet and drawers for something to wear. _Kyo's never seen me in anything other than my school uniform and the black dress I wore to Tohru's mom's grove. Maybe a mini skirt. I'm always wearing a long skirt. _Uo was looking through her closet for her on mini skirt. "Where is it?" She said to herself.

After a long time of searching, she finally fount it. She tried it on to make sure it fit. It went exactly halfway between her knees and her hips. It fitted nicely around her waist. The color was a blue, kind of like jeans. _Perfect._ She thought. _Now I have to look for a shirt to go along with it. What color should it be?_

Uo thought for awhile but could not decide on which color to choose. She started pulling out shirts and comparing them by putting them in front of her. Twenty shirts later, she decided on a red tank top. "Hmm, not bad," she said to herself. "I think I'll leave my hair down like this. I think I'll put on some makeup though."

Uo went to her dressed and dug in her drawers for her makeup. Finally, after about five minutes, she found them. She applied some blush, mascara, and lipstick. "Don't want go overboard." (I don't really know how much overboard is. I don't wear makeup) She looked at herself in the mirror. "Great!" she said a bit too loudly.

Uo looked at her watch. She had taken almost fifty minutes to get ready. "Oh great, I only have ten minutes to get to the theater." She ran out, grabbing her purse and putting her shoes on, on the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tohru was also getting ready. First she had to make dinner for Shigure, because she, Kyo, and Yuki were going out to eat after the movie.

"Do you need any help, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, coming in.

"No, it is only dinner for one person," Tohru replied, and went back to work. She quickly finished and called, Shigure, your dinner will be in the oven so it's warm. Take it out and turn off the stove when you're hungry!"

"Ok!" was heard from his office.

Tohru left the kitchen and went to take a quick bath. She got out and went to her room. Tohru looked through her closet of sundresses for something to wear. She decided on a yellow one with frilly flowers. (I hate dresses so that was pretty much killing me to write it.) Just as she finished putting on the dress, yelling and a banging was heard. Tohru ran out of her rooms to see what happened.

Kyo and Yuki were fighting. Their bath stuff was sprawled on the ground. "What's going on?" Tohru asked.

"I was here first, but the damn rat tried to take the bathroom!" Kyo yelled.

"We were here at the same time, you stupid cat," Yuki mumbled.

"Don't fight," Tohru tried to calm them. "Who's downstairs?"

Kyo and Yuki looked dumbstruck. Kyo grabbed his stuff and went downstairs.

"Thank you, Miss Honda, and may I say you look very beautiful," Yuki smiled at her.

She blushed and said, "You're welcome, and umm thank you," and went back into her room. Her heart was racing. _He just said I was beautiful. Nothing to get excited about, right? I should stop thinking about that and get ready for tonight._

Tohru went to her dresser and started to brush her hair. She tied it up with a bow, the way she usually did. When she finished, she looked at herself. She was never vain so she had no makeup. By this time, it was almost time to go.

She headed downstairs and saw Yuki and Kyo at different ends of the room. Yuki stood up. "You look magnificent, Miss Honda." (Last time, her hair was wet and not done.)

_Oh no. my heart is beating quickly again! _Tohru thought. "Thank you."

"Ready to go?" Kyo asked impatiently.

"Oh, yes, sorry to make you wait," Tohru said. _Wow, they look nice.

* * *

_

Yuki went to the kitchen, just to see Tohru. He was her cooking a small meal, but decided to ask her if she needed any help, "Do you need any help, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, walking into the kitchen. (Sorry, there will be some repeated scenes, but they're from a different perspective.)

"No, it is only dinner for one person," she said.

"Of course," he mumbled softly to himself. _She wouldn't accept help for something small. _He thought as he went upstairs. Minute later, he heard Tohru call something to Shigure, and he called something back. This made him smile. _Although I can always hear it, I feel happy when I hear her voice. _He sighed and decided to pick his clothes and take a bath. He decided on something casual, a t-shirt and long shorts. He went out to the hallway, and just as he reached the bathroom, so did Kyo. "Stupid cat, get out of my way."

"Make me. I was here first!" Kyo yelled.

_Why do we always start fighting over the stupidest things? _Yuki thought to himself. He threw a punch at Kyo though Kyo managed to dodge it, and Yuki's punch hit the bathroom door, but it didn't break. Yuki had learned to control his strength at Shigure's wishes of not breaking so many things in the house.

Kyo tried to knock Yuki down, but Yuki had fast reflexes and dodged it. "Hold still you damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru came out of her room and asked, "What's going on?"

_She looks so beautiful even when not completely ready._ Yuki thought.

Kyo yelled, "I was here first, but the damn rat tried to take the bathroom!" for some reason.

_Idiot. _Yuki thought. "We got here at the same time you stupid cat," he calmly said.

"Don't fight. Who's downstairs?" Tohru asked referring to the bathroom down there.

_Duh_. Yuki thought. Just then, Kyo grabbed his stuff that had been sprawled on the ground from their "fight". _He must be in a hurry to not fight for this one. _He saw Tohru and smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Mss Honda, and may I say you look very beautiful."

"You're welcome, and umm thank you," she said and walked into her room.

_She was wearing something more formal than what I'm going to wear. _Yuki went into his room and picked something more formal. He took a bath and went downstairs to wait. Kyo was at one end of the room so Yuki sat at the other end. Moments later, Tohru walked in. _She looks better than usual. _He stood up and said, "You look Magnificent, Miss Honda."

"Thank you," she replied.

"Ready to go?" Kyo asked, impatiently.

_Geez. What's his hurry? _Yuki thought.

"Oh yes, sorry to make you wait," Tohru apologized.

"It's ok, Miss Honda. Don't apologize," Yuki said.

_Yeah, I guess, but I've been here for almost twenty minutes. _Kyo thought. This is how he got ready.

* * *

Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure were downstairs while he was upstairs. He was deciding on what to wear. He heard someone go upstairs but ignored it. He decided on something a little more formally than his normal clothing. He heard the bathroom door open and close, and then footsteps towards Tohru's room. _I'll go take on of those revolting baths. _Kyo thought, since he's a cat.

He walked to the bathroom and reached the bathroom, so did Yuki. _Great, I don't have time for this._ Kyo thought.

"Stupid cat, get out of my way," Yuki said.

"Make me. I was here first!" Kyo shouted. Yuki threw a punch at him but missed and hit the door. He didn't break it, but it still made a big Bang! _Damn! I should learn how to do that. Why does he beat me at everything?_ Kyo thought to himself as he tried to knock Yuki down. Yuki dodged it. "Hold still, you damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

"What's going on?" Tohru asked, coming out of her room.

"I was here first, but the damn rat tried to take the bathroom!" Kyo yelled.

"We got here at the same time, you stupid cat," Yuki denied. _Damn! We did. _Kyo thought having forgotten that and thinking Yuki hated him and all, had wanted to take the bathroom.

"Don't fight. Who's downstairs?" Tohru asked.

_I don't have time to fight right now._ Kyo thought as he quickly got his stuff. He went downstairs and took as fast a bath as any human could, dried off, and got dressed. Then her went and sat at one end of the living room. After waiting many minutes, he thought _Good thing I didn't fight. I'd be waiting longer. _Just then, Yuki walked in. H sat down at the other end of the room. _That sure took a long time. _Kyo thought.

Just then, Tohru walked in. "You look magnificent, Miss Honda," Yuki said, as he stood up.

"Thank you," Tohru replied.

_Oh come on. Let's go already. Your date is here at least, but mine's probably waiting for us. _With that thought, Kyo said, "Ready to go?"

"Oh, yes, sorry to make you wait," Tohru replied.

"It's ok, Miss Honda. Don't apologize," Yuki said.

"Let's go," Kyo said and they went out.

**Sorry to stop at a crummy place again, but I plan to update in two or three days. School's almost out, but I go to Taiwan for vacation next week. I plan to write on the plane so expect like five (exaggeration) chapters and maybe a new story. Please Review!**


	5. The Date

Hi peoples! I hope you had enjoyed the last chapter. Wondering what will happen? Here it is. (I'm not going to do what I did with the last chapter about POV.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Phantom of the Opera.

Uo had gotten to the theater before Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo. She only waited for about a minute when they showed up. Tohru was waving to her, Yuki was smiling, and Kyo was just staring at her. _What is he looking at?_ She thought.

_Wow. She looks amazing_. Kyo thought. They approached Uo and got in line to pay for their tickets. Since this wasn't an official date, they paid for their own. They decided to watch the Phantom of the Opera. (This is a little inside joke with my friends. Haha)

* * *

While they were watching the movie, Shigure had gotten hungry. He went to the kitchen and opened the oven. He took out the plate of food, with an oven mitt of course, and closed the door. Instead of turning off the oven though, he turned it all the way up. He took the plate and went back to his office.

* * *

Kyo, Uo, Yuki, and Tohru finished watching the movie. _That was so romantic but so sad too. _Tohru thought. Being as sensitive as she was, she cried a little bit. She stopped quickly though, not wanting Yuki or anyone else to worry about her.

The four of them decided to go to a fast food restaurant to eat. There, they talked about the movie. "How could two people fall in love after talking for like ten minutes?" Yuki asked in the discussion. With that, both Kyo and Uo blushed.

"Well they **did** know each other from childhood," Tohru answered.

"True, but they lost touch for many years," Yuki said.

"It just happens, I guess," Kyo said.

_Figures he'd disagree with me. _Yuki thought, but Kyo was saying this because it was true. (Yuki was wrong, and Kyo was right. Gasp)

_Why'd he say something like that? U_o thought, but couldn't think about it for very long because Tohru asked her a question.

"Huh? What was that?" Uo asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Umm. I asked what you thought about what Yuki said. I had said it was romantic, but too quick for me," Tohru said.

"Well, I agree with Kyo," Uo answered, blushing. Kyo heard this and blushed too.

_She's agreeing with me? _Kyo thought.

_Uo's agreeing with Kyo? I thought that would never happen though. _Tohru thought.

"Umm, ok, well, I'm done eating," Yuki said.

"Yeah, me too," Tohru said, getting up.

"Same here," Uo agreed.

"Yeah," Kyo reluctantly said, not liking to agree with Yuki. They got up and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shigure was working in his office when he heard the fire alarm go off. He rushed out and looked in the kitchen. A towel had caught on fire above the oven. Apparently, Shigure had left the oven door slightly ajar, and the towel hanging above it caught fire. Shigure ran and got the fire extinguisher and put out the fire. He opened a window, threw away the burnt towel, and turned the oven, which was on high, off. He cleaned up, not wanting Tohru to think she had to stay home for every dinner so this wouldn't happen again. When he was done he thought. _There, good as if she never left._ Then he went back into his office.

* * *

"Where to go now? It's still early," Yuki asked outside the restaurant.

"I heard about the amusement park that opened last week," Tohru suggested.

"Yeah, me too. It sounds fun," Uo said.

"Ok. Let's go," Kyo said and they started walking towards the amusement park. When they got there, they were shocked that there were almost no people.

Yuki was the first to recover. "Most people are probably at the dance."

"Yeah…" the three said. They paid for their tickets and went in.

"What to do first?" Kyo asked.

"Let's go ride some rollercoaster," Uo suggested.

"Sure," Tohru said. They went on the biggest one. Tohru sat with Yuki while Uo sat with Kyo since they guys did not want to sit together. During the ride, Tohru had to hold down her dress. Every time they went down, she let out a blood curdling scream. At the end of the ride, they saw a classmate whose name was Daniel puke. They continued to ride more, seeing Daniel puke more and making Yuki pretty much deaf from all of Tohru's screaming. (The puking is an inside joke. Sorry Daniel, if you're reading this.)

Finally, Yuki decided he'd stop riding roller coasters and played some of those carnival games. While he was deciding which one to play, Tohru gasped and said, "That's so cute!" and pointed to a rice ball doll.

_I'll play and win her that do. _Yuki decided. The game was, you had to knock down cans with a ball. (Pretty lame and typical game, but I didn't know what else to put.) Yuki easily knocked them down because he was so accurate. He got the doll and gave it to Tohru.

"You didn't have to do that," Tohru protested.

"I wanted to. I already won it, and I don't know what else to do with it," Yuki insisted.

"Umm, ok, thank you," Tohru said taking it.

Kyo and Uo had wondered off, no really wanting to stay with them. Something caught Uo's eyes. She stopped, and Kyo ran into her. "Why'd you stop?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that cat is so cute," Uo pointed to a stuffed orange cat.

"You want it?" Kyo asked.

Uo was too mesmerized to protest and nodded.

"Ok," Kyo said as he walked over to the booth. It was one of those test your strength games where you take a hammer and hit the platform, trying to make the bell ring. Kyo paid for a turn and took the hammer. He hit the platform, the thing (for lack of a better word) shot up and hit the bell.

"Congratulations mister. Choose your prize," the guy working it said.

"I'll take that," Kyo pointed to the cat stuffed animal.

"Here you go," the guy gave it to him.

"Here," Kyo said as he tossed it at Uo.

"Thanks," Uo said hugging the stuffing out of it. _He's so nice at times._ She thought.

_I wish she'd hug me. _Kyo thought. _ That cat's even orange! Stupid Akito and his rule, not letting other people know._

"I think we should go look for Tohru," Uo suggested.

"Oh," Kyo said, having been knocked out of this thought, "Yeah." They walked back to where they last saw Yuki and Tohru. They were still there for some reason.

"Hey! There you guys are!" Tohru shouted toward them. "Where'd you go?"

"We just wandered off, and Kyo won me this cute doll," Uo replied hugging that cat once more. Kyo blushed and looked away.

"Yuki won me **this** cute doll," Tohru said hugging hers. Yuki smiled feebly. Kyo looked up and laughed mentally. After a long silence, Yuki looked at his watch and said, "We can get one more ride in. What do you want to go on?"

"What about the Farris wheel?" Tohru suggested.

"Ok," the rest said. They all headed there and got on really soon because almost no one was there so there wasn't a line. Yuki and Tohru sat at one end while Uo and Kyo sat at the other end of the cart. They went up and gasped at the beauty of all the lights. This was truly a romantic scene, but neither could cuddle or anything for fear of the other not liking them the way they did. (Kyo and Yuki couldn't really cuddle because they'd turn into animals of course.) The ride ended, and the left the amusement park. Kyo decided to walk Uo home since it was dark out and probably unsafe to go home alone.

The walk was pretty silent. The two of them reached Uo's house and stood on her porch. After a long, awkward silence, Uo said, "Umm, thanks for getting me this doll. See you at school."

"No problem. See ya," Kyo replied. They leaned closer, being pulled by some unknown force. _What's going on? Are we going to kiss? _Kyo thought.

_My heart is racing. This is going to be my fist kiss. _Uo thought. Just before they did kiss, the door opened with Uo older sister heading out. Kyo and Uo pulled apart before Uo's sister saw. (She was looking back in the house saying bye.) Uo blushed and went inside.

_Darn! I was so close1 _Kyo cursed. _Why did you have to come at that time? _He glared at Uo's sister. He turned and headed home.

During all this, Tohru and Yuki walked home in silence. They walked really slowly, enjoying one another's presence. They reached home about the time Kyo was halfway there. They walked upstairs together.

They stood in the hallway for a long time without talking. Finally, Tohru said, "Thank you. Tonight was nice. I love the doll."

"You're welcome, Miss Honda," Yuki replied. Just like with Kyo and Uo, Yuki and Tohru leaned closer being pulled by some unknown invisible force. (Yuki and Kyo are more alike than they think.)

Yuki's hear was beating at an alarming rate. _Don't change, don't change_. He thought.

_What's happening? Is he leaning in to kiss me too? _Tohru thought. Millimeters before their lips touched, Kyo stormed in, still furious about** his** kiss being interrupted. This startled both Yuki and Tohru causing them to pull apart.

_Damn that cat. _Yuki thought. _I was so close._

"Umm, good night," Tohru quickly said and went into her room. _Did that really happen? Was I about to kiss Yuki? Kyo, why did you have to come at that time? _Tohru thought, leaning against her door. She sighed and got ready for bed.

That night, Kyo, Uo, Yuki, and Tohru thought about their close encounter of a kiss while they slept. _Why didn't it happen? _They all thought.

**Ok. So it took me one day to update and not two or three. Just check back often. I write this all in a book, and then type it. Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue.**


	6. What is This I Feel?

Hi peoples. This is a side story on what Hana did that Friday.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Hana sat on her desk reading a book. _I'm so bored!_ She thought, slamming the book down. _I'll go take a walk outside._ She decided. She went downstairs and outside. After walking for awhile, she saw the park. Only one person was there so she decided to go sit on the swing. She was still bored so she looked depressed.

The other person at the park was Akito. He was feeling better so he decided to go to the park for some fresh air. He was alone and liked the silence but felt lonely. _I wouldn't mind one other person here. _He thought. (Remember, this is all referring to the anime, none from the manga.) Suddenly, Hana appeared in the park. The wind blew around her, making her hair blow around her body. She looked like she was there from his wish. _She's absolutely gorgeous. _Akito thought. She sat down on a swing. She slowly pushed herself back and forth looking down with a depressed look on her face. Akito isn't one who would comfort someone, but would rather watch them suffer. For some reason, though, he walked over and sat on the swing next to her. "Hi, you looked depressed. Are you ok?" he asked her. _Why did I just say that?_

_Why did he just come up to me and say hi, and ask why I'm depressed? We're total strangers. _Hana thought. _Must be a pervert. _"Sorry, I don't talk to strangers," Hana replied and turned away from him.

"I'm sorry. How rude of me. I'm Akito Sohma," he introduced himself.

"Umm, I'm Saki Hanajima, but everyone calls me Hana," Hana replied. _He must be related to Yuki and Kyo. I guess he's not so bad._

"Well, are you going to answer my question?" Akito asked. "We're not strangers anymore."

"Umm, ok. First answer this. Are you related to Yuki and Kyo Sohma?"

"Yeah, I'm the head of their family. So you know more about me than I thought," Akito said smiling.

"Head of the family? At such a young age?" Hana said, shocked.

"Yes, now answer the question. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm just bored. My friends went out, but we kin of had plans, but I lied so they'd be able to go with these guys they liked and be happy," Hana answered. _Why am I telling him this? _She thought.

"Well, I'm bored too. Want to do something together?" Akito said, getting up.

"Something like what?" Hana questioned.

"Talk and eat?" he said.

"Sure," Hana got up too.

"Where to you want to eat?"

"How about the burger joint two blocks from here?"

"Fast-food?" Akito raised an eyebrow.

"What? You don't like fast food?"

"No, I just never had it," he stated.

"Oh, well this will be a new experience," Hana said. They headed toward the burger joint and talked on the way there.

"You have psychic powers? Can you show me?" Akito asked, walking through the door of the restaurant.

"Umm," Hana hesitated, but then she saw the Prince Yuki Fan Club president. (Not at the dance because Yuki rejected her.) "Sure," she said and walked over to the girl. Akito followed, curious to see what she could do.

The girl saw Hana and started shaking saying," H-hi H-ha-hanajima. W-what do y-you want?"

"I'm just showing someone something," Hana said and shocked the president with her powers. The president ran off screaming and yelping.

"Nice job," Akito clapped.

"Thank you. Let's order," Hana said. Akito got the same thing as Hana since he didn't know what was good. They sat at the booth and talked more. When they finally finished, it was late.

"Let me walk you home," Akito said. _What? Why am I offering to walk her home?_

"Umm, ok," Hana said and blushed. _Why am I blushing? What is this I feel? Why is my heart racing? _They walked and talked the entire way to Hana's house. _This guy's nice. _Hana thought.

_This girl's not only gorgeous, she's also very intelligent. _Akito thought.

"So how's it like, being head of a family?" Hana asked as they approached her front door.

"Very stressful, but for some reason, tonight I felt relaxed with you," Akito answered grabbing Hana's hands. _What am I doing? _He thought as he leaned in.

_What is he doing? _Hana thought as she too leaned in. Both of them closed their eyes as their faces got closer together. When their lips touched, Akito felt a warmth spread through his body. Hana was shocked that this was happening and pulled back. "I'm sorry, this isn't right. I just met you," she said and ran inside.

Akito just stood on her porch, stunned. _What just happened? Why is my heart racing and aching at the same time? _He touched his lips and started walking home, thinking about those questions.

_How could I kiss an almost complete stranger? _Hana thought as she went to her room. _How could I have told him all those things? What is the pain I feel in my chest? _Hana thought about **her** questions while she got ready for bed. She went to sleep, still pondering those questions.

Akito had gotten home and consulted Hatori about the pain he felt. "Hmm, nothing out of the ordinary," Hatori declared.

"Then why does my chest hurt?" Akito shouted.

"I don't know. What happened on your walk?"

"Nothing really. I went to the park and met this girl, Hanajima. She was nice, and we went to this burger joint for dinner. When we finished, it was late so I walked her home. Then we…" Akito's voice trailed off.

"Yeah?" Hatori asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to sleep," and Akito got up and left.

_That boy's grown up so fast. He must be feeling what he ruined for many people. _Hatori thought as Akito left.

Up in his room, Akito was thinking about that night. _Is this what love is? No. this isn't love. It's one of those things. Crushed I believe they're called. This is why they're called crushes then. Is this the pain I put people through? Good._ He smirked and went to bed.

**Sorry to stop it here. It was really short. Sorry to make Akito this evil, but…eh, you'll see. Please Review!**


	7. Another Date

Hi people! I'm writing this in class on the last day of school. We didn't have a teacher in second hour! (10 minutes of class actually)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

The weekend, surprisingly, was pretty normal. At school, no one talked about Friday night. Hana couldn't take it anymore. "Well?" she said at lunch.

"Well what?" Uo asked, confused.

"Well, what happened Friday?" Hana answered.

"Nothing, what did you expect?" Uo said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing really," Hana said, a little disappointed.

"Oh! How's your family?" Tohru asked.

"Huh?" Hana said, confused.

"On Friday, you said that you had family matters so you couldn't go with us," Tohru explained.

"You didn't really have family matters, did you?" Uo pried.

"I can't lie to you guys anymore. No, I was setting you up," Hana confessed.

"So **what** did you do that night?" Uo asked.

Hana remembered the kiss and the guy and blushed. "Nothing special," Hana answered. _I don't want them to know just yet. _She thought.

"Ok, if you say so," Uo said, seeing Hana blush. (Haha. They're all lying.) During class, Uo sat behind Kyo and to the right of him. She kept staring at him. _I can't lie to myself anymore. I'm in love with Kyo. How can I go out with him as a date? _She kept thinking about this, but at the end of class, she still had no solution.

* * *

Hana couldn't stop thinking about Akito. _I've only known him for two days, having talked to him for only a few hours. I want to see him again, but how? He probably hates me. _She thought as she walked out of class. When she was leaving the school, she saw him at the school gate. He saw her and waved. Hana cautiously walked over to him. "I'm sorry for leaving you without a proper good-bye," Hana apologized.

"It's ok. I took that as you wanted to see me again," Akito smiled. ( cheesy?) "I didn't remember your address so I figured you came here to school, since you knew Yuki and Kyo, so I waited here to see you again."

_How can he act so calmly and coolly after what I did to him? _"That's very nice of you," Hana replied nervously. "I'm sorry, but today, I have a lot of homework. I have to get home as soon as possible."

"Allow me to walk you home again," Akito smiled. Hana blushed and nodded.

* * *

Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki all walked home together for once. Yuki did not have a student council meeting, and Tohru did not have work. Their walk home was really quiet. Tohru and Yuki did not talk to each other, embarrassed by their close encounter of a kiss. Yuki was mad at Kyo far barging in when he did. Tohru wasn't really mad at him, but didn't really want to talk to him either. Kyo, being impatient and on who hid his true feelings finally couldn't take the silence.

"So, didn't you guys think Friday was fun?" he said.

"Oh, umm yeah," Tohru said.

"I agree," Yuki replied.

"Maybe we could go out again with Hana, too, this Friday," Kyo suggested.

"Sorry, I have to work," Tohru said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Yuki cruelly replied. "Unless Miss Honda is there," He turned and said sweetly to Tohru.

"Oh," Kyo said, a little disappointed. "I understand."

Tohru felt bad for Kyo. _I'll ask Hana and Uo if they'd go with him. He seemed to want to go with them too. _Tohru decided. The three reached home and went to their rooms due to their huge load of homework.

* * *

Hana and Akito reached Hana's house. They were talking like last time, but Hana was more nervous. _What does she have to be so nervous about? Was it about last time? _Akito thought. "Relax Hana-chan," he said.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm afraid…" her voice trailed off.

"Afraid about what? I'm not going to hurt you or anything," Akito answer. _That's a first. How can I do that thought?_

_I've told him everything so far, and he hasn't done anything bad. _Hana thought. "I'm, I'm afraid that you hate me for running away" Hana answered.

"I don't hate you," Akito said. _What am I saying? I hate everybody._

_He doesn't hate me! He's so sweet and nice. What am I saying? I don't think about this stuff. _Hana thought. "Umm, since I'm loaded with homework today and probably for the rest of the week, how about we got together this Friday? Meet me at the park at 4:00?" she suggested.

"Ok, that'll be great," Akito agreed. "See you then," and he left.

Hana went inside and sighed. _I think this it a date!_ She thought as she walked to her room.

* * *

The next day at school, Tohru asked Uo and Hana if they'd go out with Kyo on Friday.

"Sure," Uo said," but why can't you go?"

"I have to work, remember?" Tohru replied.

"That's right," Uo said.

"Sorry, but I've already made plans," Hana apologized.

"You're not trying to set us up again, are you?" Uo questioned.

"No, I really made plans. I'm going out with a friend," Hana protested. _Did I just call Akito my friend?_

"Who's this friend of yours? Is it someone we know?" Uo pried.

"Umm, Yuki and Kyo know him," Hana sheepishly said.

"Him? Sot it's a guy. Well, what's his name?" Uo teased.

"Uo, you shouldn't pry at people's private lives," Tohru said.

"It's ok. She wouldn't know him. His name's Akito, and he's related to them," Hana said as she pointed to Kyo and Yuki.

"Akito?" Tohru said in disbelief.

"Yeah. He's nice. Why? Do you know him?" Hana said.

"Only a little," Tohru replied.

"Oh, well, that's why I can't go. Uo, you should still go though," Hana said.

"Fine, whatever," Uo said. _This time it can be an actual date._

"Ok, I'll go tell him," Tohru said and walked over to Kyo.

"Looks like we're both going on a date," Hana said.

"Yeah," Uo said, thinking about what to wear.

* * *

"Kyo, guess what," Tohru said when she reached him.

"What?" Kyo asked uninterested.

"Hana can't go out with you and Uo-" Tohru said but was cut off.

"What do you mean me and Uo?" Kyo said.

"Well, you know, yesterday, you seemed disappointed that Yuki and I couldn't go out with you on Friday," Tohru explained," so I asked Uo and Hana if they wanted to go. Hana couldn't go because she already made plans, but Uo said she'd go."

_This is going to be like a date1 _Kyo thought. "That's ok then," he said.

"What's going on?" Yuki said, coming up behind Tohru.

"I'm just telling Kyo that Uo can go with him on Friday, but Hana can't," Tohru explained.

"Ok, ok," Yuki said. "Why can't Hana-chan go?"

She already made planed to go out with," Tohru paused. _I shouldn't say Akito._ "someone," she finished..

Kyo and Yuki raised their eyebrows at each other at Tohru's pause. "Do you know who it is?" Kyo grinned.

Tohru looked down and said," Yes." _I can't lie to them._

"Well, who is it?" Yuki wondered.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Tohru said.

"Yea, tell us already," Kyo ordered.

"You're not going to like this, but it's Akito," Tohru quickly said.

"Akito!" Kyo and Yuki shouted. "Why would anyone go out with a guy like that?"

"Umm, well, she said that he was nice," Tohru replied.

"Akito, nice?" Kyo laughed.

"This isn't funny. Hana-chan could get seriously hurt," Yuki said as he started walking towards Hana.

Hana noticed Yuki walking towards her and said, "Hello Yuki."

"Hana-chan, you shouldn't go out with Akito," Yuki said.

"And why not?" Hana questioned.

"Because he's a cold-hearted sleazebag," Yuki said.

"No he's not. He's sweet and nice. Besides, who said you can tell me who not to go out with?" Hana yelled. Now the class was silent and looking at them.

"What's going on?" "Does Yuki like Hana?" "I think so." Whispers went throughout the class.

"That's not it," Yuki protested. "It's not like that."

"Yeah, we're just friends," Hana explained, but the whispers kept happening.

"Shut up or this it you!" Kyo said as he punched a desk. _Why did I just stand up for Yuki? Not, that was for Hana. Yeah, for Hana. _He thought. Everyone quieted down. The bell rang, and class started. No one dared talk about it after school for fear of Kyo. Hana avoided Yuki who tried to convince her out of going out with Akito. This went on for the rest of the week until Friday finally came.

**There, that one took longer than usual to write, and school had let out. Oh well. Please review!**


	8. AN

A/N: Sorry peoples! I have two chapters written ina notebook, but I have a hard time getting a computer to type them. My younger cousin is dragging me everywhere. It was pretty hard for me to type this. I might not be able to update until I get back home on July 3rd. I'll try to update here though. Sorry for this delay.


	9. Confessions

Hey peoples! I'm about to leave for Taiwan. Only one more day (when I'm writing this). Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basked or The Day After Tomorrow.

It was Friday. School was over, and Yuki had tried everything to try to stop Hana from going out with Akito. She just wouldn't listen. It was four and Kyo was leaving to go meet Uo at the movies. "Don't stay out too long!" Shigure teased as he waved.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be back at ten!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki was frustrated and bored so he went out and took a walk.

* * *

"Hi Akito," Hana waved as Akito approached the park.

"Hello Hana-chan," Akito greeted. "Where do you want to go now?"

"Hmm, how about the movies?" Hana said.

"Ok," Akito agreed so they walked towards the theater.

"What do you want to see?" Hana asked.

"Hmm, how about 'The Day After Tomorrow'?" Akito suggested.

"Sure," Hana agreed. When they reached the theater, they saw Uo alone. "Hey, Uo!" Hana called and waved.

"Hey Hana!" Uo responded.

"Who's that?" Akito asked.

"She's a friend," Hana answered as she started walking towards Uo. "What are you watching?" she asked Uo.

"'The Day After Tomorrow'," Uo answered.

"Same here. Let's watch together," Hana suggested. Just then, Kyo had arrived. He walked over to Uo.

When he saw Hana and Akito, he said," Hi Hana. Uh, hi Akito."

"Hello Kyo," Hana greeted. "We're going to watch the same movie as you, so we decided to sit together."

_No!_ Kyo thought. He was about to protest, until he saw Akito. _Shouldn't get him mad. _Kyo thought. "Umm, that's a great idea," Kyo said with a fake grin.

_I don't know who the hell would go out with a monster like him._ Akito thought. "Let's go get out tickets and sit down," Akito said.

"Ok," the rest said and they waited in line to pay.

Hana was about to pay for herself when Akito stopped her and said, "Allow me." He paid for her and gave her the ticket. Then Kyo and Uo went to pay.

Uo took out her money and was about to pay, but Kyo also stopped her. "No Kyo. Let me pay for myself. I want to go Dutch," Uo pleaded.

"Ok," Kyo said, disappointed. He reluctantly let go of her hand, and she paid. Kyo paid, got his ticket, and went in the theater behind Hana and Akito. They took their seats and watched the movie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuki had gotten home, but was still bored. He turned on the television. Moments later, the front door opened and closed. Yuki turned to see who is was. Tohru was taking her shoes off. "What are you doing home so early? Don't you have work?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, well I finished early," Tohru laughed. "I'm, uhh, going to go make dinner."

"Let me help you," Yuki offered. _This is the perfect time to be alone with her._

"Ok," Tohru said, accepting it this time. They walked into the kitchen together.

"What are we making?" Yuki asked.

"I was thinking that since Kyo isn't going to join us we'd have leaks and onions," Tohru replied.

"Wonderful!" Yuki said. "What should I do?"

"Come with me to you garden to pick some leaks and onions," Tohru said.

"Ok," Yuki smiled. He and Tohru walked side-by-side towards Yuki's garden. They were silent because it was awkward from last week's incident. Together, they picked a fair amount for three people, in silence. They walked back to the house also in silence. "What should I do now?" Yuki asked.

"Umm, boil some water while I wash these," Tohru said as she pointed to the vegetables.

"Ok," Yuki said. He got a pot, filled it with water, and put it on an on stove. They continued to make dinner, slowly making conversations.

* * *

The movie had ended, and people were leaving the theater. "Wow, that was a really bad ending," Akito said as they headed towards the fast food place.

"Yeah, Hana agreed. (Sorry, but I personally hated the ending of that movie.)

Just like at the last "date", they talked about the movie. After they finished eating, there was an awkward silence. Uo broke it, suggesting, "Last week, the amusement park was fun. Want to go again?"

"I've never been there," Hana said.

"Me neither," Akito said.

"Let's go then. It'll be great!" Uo said.

"Sure," Hana and Akito said, together.

"Great," Kyo said, a little bit sarcastically. _I really wish Akito weren't here._ He thought they all walked to the amusement park. This time there were a lot more people. "What do you want to do first?" Kyo asked.

"Anything but roller coasters," Akito said. "I get sick easily."

"Ok," Hana said. "How about the merry-go-round?" _I get queasy on roller coasters too._ She thought.

_The merry-go-round? _Kyo thought. _That's so boring._

"Umm," Uo said. "Why don't you go ahead? We should just split here because, well, not to be rude or anything, but I don't like a lot of slow rides."

"Sure," Hana and Akito agreed.

_Now it's a real date!_ The four thought.

* * *

Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure had finished their dinners. Shigure went to his office to finish his story before the soon-to-be deadline. This left Tohru and Yuki alone. Neither wanted to leave so they sat in the living room together.

It was silent at first, but after a few minutes, Yuki said, "I don't understand how Hana could go out with a jerk like Akito."

"Don't worry," Tohru answered. "Hana can take care of herself." _Especially with her psychic powers._ She added to herself.

"You're right, but why would she say yes?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know, but I think she likes him a lot," Tohru answered. "He probably treats her differently, especially if he asked her or said yes."

"I guess," Yuki said. After another silence, he brought another thing up. "So, how's work?"

"Fine. I'm getting used to it and working quicker now-a-days," Tohru answered.

"That's good," Yuki said. Yuki continued making small talk. Eventually, he reached a topic that they would talk about for awhile. That started laughing and relaxing. (By the way, they're sitting on the same couch.) Somehow, they started moving closer to each other. They were still laughing so they were looking down. Tohru became aware of this looked up. Their faces were only inches apart, and neither moved back. Instead, they moved closer. _Please, no interruptions. _ Yuki thought, and there weren't any. He and Tohru shared a deep, passionate kiss. (OMG (lol, Emma) I can't believe that I wrote that!) Tohru started to wrap her arms around Yuki's neck.

Instead, she stopped and thought. _He'll turn into a rat if I do which would stop this._

At the same time, Yuki was about to wrap **his** arms around her waist but thought. _I'll transform if I do, but oh how I wish to have her in my arms. _Moments later, they pulled back. "I love you. I have ever since I met you," Yuki said.

"Oh Yuki, I love you too, but what if Akito finds out?" Tohru asked.

"We can't tell anyone. I'm sorry, but we'll have to sneak around to be together," Yuki answered.

"It's ok. I'll do anything to be with you." Tohru said. (Way too mushy to be my writing, but it is. Sorry Emma.)

* * *

Kyo and Uo had ridden the roller coasters many times tonight so they decided to go on the Farris wheel again. In line, they saw Hana and Akito ahead of them. Neither one said anything, wanting to be alone together. When they got on, they sat next to each other since they had been sitting with each other on the roller coasters. They watched the scene outside for awhile. At the same time, they turned towards each other, **their** faces being only inches apart too.

_Good, we're at the top. No interruptions. _Kyo thought. They moved closer, closing their eyes in the process. At first, their lips lightly touched, and then Uo moved closer, deepening the kiss. Her arms went up to his neck. _Damn! If she hugs me, she'll know. _Kyo thought, but didn't react fast enough because she had pulled him against her body, causing him to transform.

Uo sat there, arms clutching nothing. _What happened? Where's Kyo_. Then she noticed there cat in the pile of Kyo's clothes. "Kyo?" she said to the cat.

Kyo looked away and said, "Yeah, it's me."

"What happened? Why are you a cat?"

"I'm cursed and so are Yuki and Shigure and some other Sohmas. When we embrace someone of the opposite gender, we change into an animal of the zodiac…and the cat, for me," Kyo explained.

"When do you change back?"

"At random," and like on cue, Kyo changed back to his human form, but was naked. Uo quick turned around and covered her face while Kyo quickly got dressed. "I'm dressed," Kyo said.

Uo uncovered her face and said, "Oh no, what about Hana and Tohru? Hana's with Akito right now. What if this happens to her?"

"Don't worry, Akito doesn't change into an animal. This wouldn't happen even if he did. He's just the head of the family, and Tohru already knows," Kyo explained. "That brings me to this. You have to keep this a secret. Don't tell anyone. Tohru knows, but she couldn't tell you because she would have had her memory erased. If you tell, we won't be able to see each other anymore. Promise me you won't tell. I-I can't afford to lose you."

"I promise I won't tell a soul," Uo promised.

"Ok," Kyo sighed. _What am I going to do?_ He asked himself. After an awkward silence he said, "Erm, about the other thing that happened. Umm, not to be rude, but why did you do it?"

"B-because I love you, Kyo," Uo answered.

"Really? Uo, I love you, too," Kyo replied. _Oh how I wish to hold her right now._

"Kyo?"

"Yes?"

"Will you hold my hand at least?"

"I think I can do that," and he took her hand.

* * *

Hana and Akito rode the merry-go-round and other slow rides many times. That decided to ride the Farris wheel and got in line. They were having a lot of fun and laughing a lot. (Akito laughed! Not menacingly but whole heartedly!) When they got in, they sat next to each other. Slowly, they went up. They chatted and laughed. Hana looked out the window and gasped. "It's so beautiful," she said. "Look!" and she pointed to something outside.

Akito looked and was amazed. "Wow, I never knew how beautiful it was," he said. He looked at her. The lights made her look different. "You look beautiful too," he added.

Hana blushed and said, "Thank you."

_Why does she make me feel like this? It feels good, but it makes me do things involuntarily. _Akito thought. _This is the first time I'm really happy though. _With that thought he put his arm around her. _She seems to like me too._

She didn't pull back when he put his arm around her shoulder, but instead she leaned her head on his shoulder. _I don't know what's so bad about him that Yuki didn't want me to go out with him. _She thought. _I really like him, but I'm afraid he thinks I'm too young, and then crush my heart. _She looked up at him and smiled. _I'll wait for him to tell me if he likes me too. _With that, the two sat there watching the city.

**Aww, they like each other. Will they confess though? What will Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Uo do? Please review!**


	10. Picnic at the Park

Hey peoples! I just got back from my vacation so I'm typing all the chapters that I wrote…but it's taking a long time for some reason. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Kyo walked Uo home at nine o'clock. "Good night," Uo said and kissed him. "Call me tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok,' Kyo answered. "Good night."

Uo went inside, closed the door, and leaned against it. _I have a boyfriend! _ She thought.

Kyo walked home with a smile. _Finally, someone who loves me, and I love her, and doesn't hurt me to show it. _Kyo thought. He got home at ten, as he said. There, Yuki and Tohru were still on the couch, watching television.

Tohru heard the door and saw it was Kyo. She greeted him. "Welcome home Kyo. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah," Kyo responded, but unenthusiastically. Then, he went up to his room.

"What's with him?" Yuki said.

"I don't know," Tohru replied and sat back down next to Yuki. _What happened between Kyo and Uo? _She thought.

At eleven, Tohru yawned. "It's late. We should go to bed," Yuki said and got up.

"Ok," Tohru said and followed suit. They went upstairs, and when they reached the top, Yuki stopped.

Yuki turned around and said, "Good night."

"Good night," Tohru replied. Yuki bent down and lightly kissed her. Then he walked into his room. Tohru blushed and got ready for bed and happily went to sleep.

* * *

Akito walked Hana home. He still had his arm around Hana's shoulder, and Hana's head was still on his shoulder. S_he definitely likes me. _Akito thought. _I'll tell her tomorrow._

_Why does he still have his arm around me? _Hana thought looking up. _Oh well. It feels nice._ She put her head back to its normal position on his shoulder.

They reached her house. There was an awkward silence, but Akito broke it saying, "Meet me tomorrow night at the park again at six?"

"Yes," Hana replied.

"Good night then," Akito said.

"Good night," Hana said and went inside. She sighed and thought. _I get to see him again soon._

Akito walked home and cheerfully greeted Hatori when he got there. "You're happy for once. Why?" Hatori asked.

"Who said I was happy?" Akito said with a cold expression.

"I just thought you sounded happy," Hatori nervously said.

I'm going to my room," Akito said while leaving. _Why did I do that?_

"Wonder what's with him?" Hatori said to himself.

* * *

The next day, Kyo took the phone to his room while Yuki and Tohru went grocery shopping and Shigure was in his office. There, Kyo dialed Uo's number. It gang three times, and someone picked it up. "Hello? Uotani residence," the person said.

"Hello, this is Kyo Sohma. Is Arisa there?" Kyo said.

"Please hold," the person replied. There were some clicks and a faint "Arisa, telephone."

Up picked up and said, "Hello? This is Arisa."

"Hi, it's Kyo. You told me to call you, so I did," Kyo said.

"Hey Kyo. Ok, Umm do you want to have lunch with me today?" said Uo.

"Yeah, ok. Where and when should I meet you?" Kyo asked.

"At the field part of the park in ten minutes," Uo answered.

"Ok, see you then."

"Bye," and they hung up.

Kyo looked in the mirror and thought. _I look ok to go to the park. _With that, he left towards the park. He got there in about five minutes and walked around, waiting for Uo. While he was walking around, he saw people, couples, taking strolls and having picnics. _I wonder._ He started to think but couldn't finish.

Someone had called, "Kyo!" Kyo looked and saw that it was Uo.

She was waving so he waved back and called, "Hey Uo!" He noticed that in her other hand there was a basket. When she reached him, he asked, "So we're having a picnic?"

"Yeah, let's go sit under the shade," she said heading towards a tree. Kyo followed her. She set down the basket and took out a blanket. Kyo helped her spread it out. Then Uo pulled out many dishes.

"How'd you make all those in less than ten minutes?" Kyo asked in amazement.

"Well, I actually made it in the morning. I figured you'd call before dinner so we could have had it for dinner, too," Uo responded.

"Am I really that predictable?" Kyo teasingly asked, getting closer to her.

"No, but right now, I know you're about to kiss me," Uo said, getting closer to him.

"You're right," he said and planted his lips on hers. They probably looked weird kissing with their arms at their sides, but they didn't car. (Boy do they move quickly.) They finally pulled apart after some time. "We shouldn't do this in public vary often, or Akito would find out," Kyo said.

"So what if Akito finds out?" Uo asked.

"Well, for some reason, he orders that whoever finds out about the curse and isn't part of it to have their memory erased," Kyo said.

"What about Tohru? She lives with you so he ought to suspect that she knows," Uo said.

"He knows that she knows, but I don't' know why he accepted her," Kyo said.

"Well, it**is** hard to say no to her," Uo understood.

"Yeah, let's eat what you made before it gets eaten by ants," Kyo suggested.

"Ok."

* * *

Yuki and Tohru always went grocery shopping together ever since that incident. Those times were awkward because of their feelings. This time, though, it was more comfortable because they had admitted their feelings. They were walking hand-in-hand, but if they saw anyone they knew they'd pull away. This didn't happen so they were happy.

While they were walking home after they finished shopping, Tohru suggested, "Let's go to the park. We could put away the groceries and make a picnic basket."

"Great! That not too suspicious," Yuki agreed. They went back to the house and quickly put away the groceries and made lunch for two. Then they set out for the park. The entire time they were talking. Yuki looked away from Tohru to find a spot to sit, and saw Kyo and Uo under a tree. He was too far away to see what they were doing but said to Tohru, "Look, isn't that Kyo and Uo?" pointing in their direction.

Tohru looked to where he was pointing. "That **is** Kyo and Uo. Let's go join them," she said and started walking towards them.

Yuki followed her thinking. _Darn, I was hoping for some time alone wit Tohru. _He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, and Tohru stopped for some reason. "Why'd you stop?" he asked nicely.

Tohru pointed towards Kyo and Uo and sad, "Look."

Yuki looked and gasped. _Since when did they get together? _H thought as he saw them kissing.

Tohru grabbed his hand and said, "Let's leave them alone and go to the other end of this area."

"Ok," Yuki said. _I do get to be alone with Tohru_. I thought as he walked to the other end of the park. Lunch was fun for both couples. When they finished eating, they decided to stay at the park and be alone with one another.

* * *

Akito waited at the park for Hana with a picnic basket. _I plan on telling her these feelings I have over a romantic dinner picnic._

"Hello Akito," Hana said approaching him.

"Hi Hana-chan. I brought a picnic basket with and early dinner," Akito smiled.

"Ok. Let's go to the field area to eat," Hana suggested.

"Yeah," Akito agreed, looking at her. _She looks better than usual today. _They walked to the field together, close to each other. They talked the entire time, stopping when they reached the field to look for a spot to sit. They chose a nice spot over looking the sunset. While they ate, they walked and laughed.

Meanwhile, the other two couples were walking and looking at the sunset too. Yuki and Tohru were the first to notice Akito and Hana.

"Yuki, I think that's Akito," Tohru pointed.

"Is that Hana-chan with him…eating dinner!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I think so. We should leave before they notice us," Tohru said.

"Yeah, let's go get our stuff," Yuki said as he walked to the picnic basket. Tohru followed him. She folded the blanket while Yuki put away the plates and containers. She put the blanket in the basket and was about to pick up the basket, but Yuki stopped her. "I'll carry it Miss Honda," he said.

"No, let me take it," Tohru protested.

"Ok, but let me help you," Yuki said and took one handle of the basked.

* * *

Uo and Kyo were walking hand-in-hand until they saw Tohru and Yuki leaving in a hurry. They quickly let go for fear of being seen.

After they left, they held hands again. "Wonder why they left in such a hurry," Uo said.

_Why were they here together?_ Kyo thought. He looked at his watch. It was almost dinner time. "Hey, Uo," he said.

"Yeah?" Uo responded.

"Don't your parents expect you home for dinner?"

"Yeah…?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's almost dinner time, and Tohru Yuki, and Shigure expect me home for dinner, too," Kyo explained.

Uo looked at her watch and said, "Oh my gosh! You're right. Let's go get my stuff."

"Ok, I'll walk you home, too," Kyo said. They walked towards their stuff, but Kyo stopped.

"What is it, Kyo?" Uo asked.

Kyo pointed and said, "That's why Yuki and Tohru left in a hurry."

Uo looked and gasped. "We'd better hurry before Akito sees us," she said.

"Wait! Who's he with?" Kyo asked.

"I think it is Hana-chan. Remember, they were together yesterday?" Uo answered.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go then," Kyo said, leaving. Uo followed and helped him put the stuff away. They quickly left.

* * *

Hana and Akito finished eating by this time. Akito had his arm on her shoulder, and Hana's head was on his shoulder again. They were looking at the sunset. It was beautiful and romantic. _This is the perfect time to tell her_. Akito thought. "Hana, I have to tell you something," He said, turning his head towards her.

_Is this what I think it is?_ Hana thought. "What?" she asked.

"I don't know why, but whenever I'm with you, I'm happy. Ever since I met you, I haven't felt sick. I'm felt this warmth inside. I think this is l-lo-love," Akito said, fumbling on the last word.

"Is that what this feeling I have too is…love?" Hana asked.

"Yes," Akito answered. There was a short pause and then he said, "You mean you feel the same way I do?"

"Yes," Hana said and looked at him. Akito moved his head so he was looking into her eyes. He leaned in, and as he did, Hana closed her eyes.

* * *

_I can't believe that just happened. _Hana thought as she sat on her bed, remembering what happened only minutes ago. She touched her lips. _But it must be. I still feel his lips on mine. _She thought and blushed. Then she quickly shook her head and thought. _When and why did I let these feelings come?_ She touched her lips again and rethought. _This feels good though. It's obvious that Kyo and Uo like each other and are going to go out soon. Yuki's liked Tohru for a long time now and Tohru seems to be falling for him. I'll have someone too! _

* * *

This time, Akito was humming when he walked thought the front door of the house. _He's happy two nights in a row!_ Hatori thought. "You're definitely happy this time," he said.

"I'm not denying it," Akito cheerfully said.

"So who or what do I have to thank for this?"

"Saki Hanajima," Akito answered, having it ring throughout the house.

"You mean Tohru's friend! You'd better not hurt her of I'll-," Hatori started.

"Or you'll what? Anyway, who'd want to hurt such a beautiful and wonderful person? I'd be the one threatening people who might hurt her," Akito questioned.

"Are you saying that you're having feelings for her?" Hatori asked in shock.

"I'm saying I'm sorry Hatori. If I'd known what this feeling was like, I'd have let you marry," Akito apologized.

"You're a-apologizing?" Hatori asked in amazement. _All this from one girl?_ He thought.

"Isn't that what I was doing?"

"Yes, but I've never heard you apologize to anyone before."

"This is actually the second time I've time it, ever," Akito said.

"**Second time!**" Hatori asked in astonishment.

"I apologized to Hana for not introducing myself the first time we met," Akito answered.

"Ok," Hatori said. _Hana must be very special. _He thought. _Since Akito apologized just for not introducing himself._

"Well it this conversation is over, I'll be going to my room," Akito announced as he walked towards his room.

"Yeah, ok," Hatori agreed. "I will too," and he walked to his room too.

**Geez that was a pretty fluffy, cheesy, and sappy chapter. Sorry to those (cough Emma cough) who were probably suffering through all of that (Yes, I apologized again). I'll try to make the next chapter less of those qualities. Please Review!**


	11. Spoiled Plans Fixed

Hey peoples! Sorry about the delay. I was reading manga, and only wrote like one page per day. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Sunday came and went with nothing much happening. Monday was awkward for Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Hana, and Uo. Tohru and Uo kept looking at Hana weirdly because she would go out with such a horrible person. Kyo, Yuki, Uo, and Tohru couldn't really be together for fear of someone finding out and telling Akito. Yuki acted nicer to Kyo and didn't beat on him. He did not want Uo to get mad at him because that might make Tohru mad at him too. Although Yuki was nicer, he laughed whenever he saw Kyo anywhere near Uo.

Finally, during lunch, Kyo had to know why Yuki was always laughing at him. Kyo was sitting between Uo and Tohru, Yuki on the other side of Tohru, and Hana on the other side of Uo. "What the hell are you laughing at!" Kyo yelled, standing up and slamming his hands on the desk he was sitting at.

Everybody stopped what they were doing to watch. Yuki and Kyo's fights were always entertaining and have become very famous in the school. Right now, the score is Yuki 67 Kyo 0.

_What am I supposed to say? I can't just reveal the relationship between Kyo and Uo. I'll have to be mean to be nice. _Yuki quickly thought. "Your face," Yuki answered.

"No, I think it's going to be **your** face people will be laughing at," Kyo retorted as he threw a punch at Yuki. Yuki easily dodged it and grabbed Kyo's arm, twisting it and making Kyo fall to his knees. Now, at other schools, the students might yell, "Fight," continuously, but they have tried so many times, but made teachers come and stop the fight. Now they just watched from where they were standing. Kyo tried to get up, but Yuki twisted his arm harder. He gave a small yelp of pain.

"Say uncle," Yuki said.

"No, never!" Kyo retorted. Yuki twisted harder. "Uncle!" Kyo yelled.

A teacher came running into the classroom. "What happened?" He asked.

All the students went back to what they were doing. Yuki let Kyo's arm go, and they were in their seats before the teacher saw them. "Kyo was just remembering his favorite uncle that died last year," Yuki answered, cleverly.

"Oh, as long as everybody's ok," the teacher said, leaving.

"Yuki wins again!" someone said. He took out a sheet of paper and added a tally under Yuki's name. "The score is now Yuki 68, Kyo zip," he announced. Everybody started whispering, but went back to whatever they were doing.

Kyo went back to the table and quickly finished eating. He threw away his trash and left the room. Yuki sat down and started eating, but calmly. Uo got up and went after Kyo. Hana had been eating the entire time. Tohru watched Kyo, then Uo run off. She turned to Yuki and said, "Yuki, what were you **really **laughing at?"

Yuki sighed and was about to say it out loud, but he remember Hana sitting near them. He leaned in and whispered," Kyo with Uo," into Tohru's ear.

Tohru giggled and whispered back, "It's kind of funny, because they're usually fighting, but it wasn't really nice nor called for."

"What are you guys talking about that I can't be part of it?" Hana asked, coming up behind Yuki.

Tohru quickly thought for an answer. "You caught us. We were making plans for your birthday that's coming up next week. It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh, well, could you invite Akito?" Hana said.

Yuki's expression went mad for a second but thought. _Calm down, we're still in school._ Tohru noticed this and answered, "Yes, sure, we'll send him an invitation."

Yuki turned to Tohru in amazement. "Are you really sure we should do that?" he whispered to her after Hana went back to her seat.

"Yes, who says he'll com though?" she whispered back. "Now, we should really start planning her party."

"Ok…how does a surprise birthday party get planned? Especially since the surprise is ruined?"

* * *

"Kyo! Stop! Talk to me!" Uo kept calling, running after Kyo. He finally stopped and sat down under a tree. Uo reached him and sat next to him, catching her breath. Once she finally did, she looked at him and said, "What happened?"

"I don't know. He's just so annoying, laughing every time I'm around him. Yuki gets everything. He has Tohru who Akito allows to know the secret. He that Tohru can be together everyday," Kyo complained. "Yuki just gets everything," he repeated.

"I know something you have that he doesn't," Uo said.

"Yeah, what?"

"Me," Uo whispered and kissed him.

Kyo was shocked, but only for a split second. He closed his eyes and thought. _ I love the way she cheers me up. _He reached for her hand and squeezed it, a sign to show that he loved her.

They parted, and Uo said," I love you, too." She looked at her watch. "Let's get back to the classroom. Class is going to start soon."

"Yeah." They walked to class holding hands, but just before they walked into the classroom, they let go. Just as they sat in their seats, the bell rang. The rest of the school day was normal. Yuki stopped laughing when Kyo was around, but it was practically killing him to keep it in.

* * *

On the way home, Yuki and Tohru told Kyo about the "surprise" party for Hana. "So you ruined the surprise. Just plan it the same, but have it the day before. That's Saturday so it should work out," Kyo said.

"Since when were you the expert at having parties?" Yuki asked.

"I've read about them. Nothing wrong with that," Kyo answered.

That's a good idea though. How will we get her there without her knowing?" Tohru said.

"We should have Akito take her out as a "date" to wherever it's going to be," Kyo said.

"Like Akito's going to cooperate," Yuki scoffed.

"Let's at least try," Tohru said. She ran off, trying to get home quickly so she could call Akito. Kyo and Yuki looked at each other and then ran off after her.

* * *

Uo was walking home pondering over what Tohru told her. _So she ruined Hana's birthday party that was supposed to be a surprise. Now we also have to plan on how to make her even more surprised. How are we going to do that? _She thought for awhile. _I know! We'll invite Akito. She likes him. _Uo thought with glee. _I'll tell Tohru tomorrow. _

* * *

Tohru got home and dialed Akito's number. "Hello?" a voice at the other line said.

"Hi, Hatori? Can I speak to Akito?" Tohru said.

"Yes, Tohru, please hold," Hatori said.

"Hello?" Akito's cold voice came thought the receiver.

"Hello Akito. I was just wondering if you would like to come to Hana's surprise birthday party." Tohru quickly said into the mouthpiece.

It was so fast that Akito had to take a second to interpret what she had just said. "Why?" he said after he had interpret what she said.

"Well, it's not really a surprise anymore, because she knows. She wants you there, so will you go?" Tohru explained.

"Well, since it's for her, yeah. I'll go," Akito agreed.

"Okay, it's going to be next week on Saturday, the day before her actual birthday since the party part was spoiled. We were also hoping if you would bring her," Tohru said.

"Why do **I **have to bring her?" Akito asked.

"We want you to make it seem like a date so she won't suspect anything," Tohru said.

"Fine, I'll do it then," Akito said.

"You will? Great! I'll call back later this week to tell you what time it would be. Bye!" Tohru said and then hung up. Just as she finished talking Kyo and Yuki walked in the door. They decided that they didn't want to talk to Akito at all so they went back to walking.

"You called him," Yuki said, noticing how she had hung up. "How are we going to break the news to Hana?"

"We don't have to. Akito agreed with the plan," Tohru said.

"That's great," Kyo sarcastically said.

"Now we'll just have to tell Uo," Tohru said.

"Yeah, let's do that tomorrow though. It'll be easier if we did it in person instead of over the phone," Yuki said.

"Ok," Tohru agreed.

* * *

Akito just stared at the phone in his hand. _What did I just agree to?_ He thought.

"So what was that about?" Hatori asked.

"Nothing important. I'm going out," Akito said. He went out, and after going out the gates he started thinking. _What am I going to get her?_ He pondered on that question for a long time. Then he walked past a dress store. _Hmm. Maybe I should get her a dress that might make her look even more beautiful._ He walked into the store to be greeted by a girl with pigtails and glasses wearing a nurse's outfit (this time).

"Welcome, can I help you pick out something?" she said with a smile.

"No thank you. I'll look around a bit," Akito answered.

Just as he was walking off, someone came out of the back room and balled," Mine, could you help-"but stopped when he saw Akito. "A-akito, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asked you the same thing," Akito said looking shocked at Ayame.

"I own this dress shop, but I thought you knew," Ayame answered.

"I didn't know that is was **this** one," Akito said.

"Well, what are **you** doing in a dress shop anyway?" Ayame questioned.

"I'm," Akito paused. _Should I tell him? Why the hell not? Hatori's going to tell him anyway, but Shigure mustn't know. Not yet. "_I'm getting a dress for someone," he finished.

"I see. Well, what size is she?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know. Do you have a chart or samples I can look at?" Akito asked.

"Please, come to the back," Ayame lead. Akito followed. Ayame pointed to a wall. "Which on seem to fit her?" he asked.

"That on," Akito said, pointing to one, right away. He'd know what size looked like Hana's.

"Ok, now the design. What theme would it be?" Ayame asked.

"Something dark," Akito responded.

"Ok, look in this book and choose a design," Ayame said, pulling out a book.

Akito flipped through the book, but after a few minutes he stopped. _This one's perfect._ He thought. "Ayame, make me this dress in that size," he said, pointing.

"Ok, it'll be done in three days. I'll deliver it to you when it's done," Ayame said.

"Ok, home much am I going to have to give you?" Akito asked.

"Nothing, I'm just happy you came," Ayame said, not wanting to get on Akito's bad side. _Not really though. This scared the crap out of me._ He thought as he saw Akito out. When Akito had left, he said to Mine, "Now, can you help me with this hem?"

Akito thought to himself. _Hana is going to lover her present._

* * *

The next day at school, Uo, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru met together to discuss Hana's surprise party while Hana was reading one of her books. "Since the party is ruined, I thought we could surprise Hana by inviting Akito," Uo said.

"Well, we've already-," Yuki started to say.

"That's a great idea!" Kyo interrupted him, glaring.

"Yeah, and we could surprise her more by having the party the day before her actual birthday. That'll surprise her, and we can also have Akito bring her, pretending that it's a date," Tohru said. Telling Uo what she had already arranged.

"Yeah, that's great!" Uo said.

"Ok, then where are we going to have it and when?" Yuki asked.

"Your house is big, and we could have Akito blindfold her or something," Uo answered.

"Shigure should agree with this," Tohru said.

"Yeah, and it'll be at one, after lunch. We could play Richman Poorman (do not own) and bowling afterwards where we could have cake and give presents," Uo planned.

"Wow, that's practically the whole day, I think," Kyo said.

"We could have dinner after that. I'll make something," Tohru said.

"I'll help you," Uo said. "While we are cooking, you guys can decorate the room. Don't break anything, or ruin anything.

"Sure," Yuki said. _Beats cooking. _He though. (Yuki really hates cooking, but did that time to be with Tohru.)

"Ok, so how are we going to decorate it?" Kyo asked. They discussed the decorations and the rest of the plans. Class started, and they had just finished. Everyone couldn't wait until the day of the party.

Sorry that chapter took so long to update. I spent most of my time reading manga, and only wrote like a page a day. Please continue to review though!


	12. Surprise!

Hey peoples! Sorry this one took long too. I've been preoccupied lately with games. XP Well, here's the long waited story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Saturday of the party finally came. Uo and Tohru were in the kitchen making the dinner for later that night. (I'm not going to be specific about that.) Yuki and Kyo were on opposite ends of the living room, putting up decorations. Yuki put up streamers while Kyo blew up balloons. They had to work together to put up the banner that said "Happy Birthday Hana!". Kyo did not fight with Yuki to obey Uo's order of not breaking anything. Yuki wanted to get it done as quickly as he could so he wouldn't have to be with Kyo, alone, for a very long time.

"Uo, Tohru, we're done!" Yuki called when they finished decorating.

Uo and Tohru walked into the room. "Wow! This place looks great!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you did it all perfectly to the sketch," Uo agreed, holing up the sketch to compare. "You didn't break anything either. That's great!"

"You guys had perfect timing, too. Uo and I had just put the food in the oven to keep it worm," Tohru said.

"It's ten 'till one so we have some time to sit and wait," Yuki said, looking at the clock.

"We should be ready five minutes before they are supposed to get here," Uo said.

"Ok," the three agreed.

* * *

"Hana, you look nice today. Ready for your surprise date?" Akito asked, holding up the blindfold.

"Yeah," Hana said walking to him and turning around. _I wonder where he's taking me._ She thought.

Akito put the blindfold on her and said, "I'll guide you. I promise not to make you crash."

"Don't worry. I trust you completely," Hana said.

After about five minutes of walking, Akito said, "There are three steps going up."

"Ok," Hana said, going up those.

Akito opened a door and lead Hana in. He unblindfolded her and yelled, "Surprise!" along with four other people.

Hana gasped and looked at the room. "This is so unexpected. Thank you guys so much. I think I'm going to cry," she said.

Tohru and Uo went up and hugged her. "Happy birthday Hana," they said.

Yuki held up a deck of cards. "Ready to play richman poorman?" he asked.

"You mean ready to get your butts kicked by me," Kyo said sitting down.

"Bring it on," Uo said, breaking away from the group hug and sitting next to Kyo.

"Don't forget that** I'm** playing," Hana said.

"You've never played against **me**," Akito joined.

"Who played this with you?" Kyo questioned.

"I'm sure someone would play with Akito," Tohru optimistically said as she sat next to Yuki.

"Hatori and some servants play with me. There's not much to do when you're always sick," Akito answered.

"How are you feeling anyway?" Tohru asked.

"Much better. I haven't felt sick for more than a month," Akito cheerfully answered and genuinely smiled.

Yuki and Kyo looked at him with shock on their faces. _When does Akito actually smile?_ They thought.

"Umm, Kyo it's your turn," Hana said.

"Sorry," Kyo said. He looked at the game and thought. _I'm the poorman again, but if I play this I could win._ He played "revolution."

"How do you always get that?" Uo asked.

"Don't worry. No one beats me in Richman Poorman. 'Counter revolution,'" Hana said, playing her hand.

"No way. How? Why?" Kyo said.

"Looked like I win and Kyo loses," Hana said.

"One more time," Kyo said.

"You know your just going to lose," Uo said.

"We'll see about that," Kyo retorted.

Yuki dealt the cards. This time, Akito won, but Kyo lost again.

"Told you you'd lose," Uo laughed.

"How about we go bowling? Dinner's going to be in a few hours. We want to get a few games before dinner," Tohru said. _I thought they were going out. Then again, couples **do** fight._ Tohru thought. (The decided to have cake after dinner.)

"That's why I needed socks," Hana said.

"Yeah, let's go," Kyo said. They walked to the bowling alley. Each couple having their own little conversation. Whey they got there, Tohru asked, "Do you want to play teams of individual?"

"Teams would be more fun," Uo said.

"Yeah," everyone else agreed. The pairings ended up being couples, Yuki and Tohru, Uo and Kyo, and Hana and Akito. (TY, KU, AH) First up was Tohru and Yuki. (I don't really know how this team/pairing thing works, but I saw an episode of a different show that did something like this so I'm going to go off of that.)

"Tohru, why don't you go first?" Yuki asked.

"Umm, ok," Tohru said as she got up. She got her ball and went up to the lane. She threw the ball. It went down the lane. It slowly tolled towards the gutter. The ball knocked down one pin and rolled into the gutter.

"Yeah! On pin!" Uo cheered.

"Good job Tohru," Hana hugged her. Uo joined.

Yuki, Kyo, and Akito sweat dropped. "Do they always hug this much?" Akito asked. Yuki and Kyo just nodded.

"Ok, my turn," Yuki said getting a ball. He threw a curve ball and made a spare.

"Nice job Yuki!" Tohru cheered.

Next to bowl was Kyo and UO. Kyo went first. He threw the ball as hard as he could. It flew down the land, into the gutter, and bounced out, knocking a couple pins down.

"Nice job you stupid cat," Yuki said.

"Why I ought-" Kyo started, raising a fist.

"Please, don't fight. This is supposed to be fun," Tohru pleaded.

"I'm up next," Uo said. She picked up her ball and hurled it down the lane. It knocked down all but on pin.

"Nice throw Uo!" Tohru said.

Hana and Akito were next. "I'll go first," Akito said. He threw the ball straight down the middle. It hit eight pins, but left a 7 10 split. "Sorry, this is my fist time," he apologized to Hana.

"Don't worry. You did great," Hana said going up to get her ball. She threw it down one side, hitting on of the pins, with her eyes closed. She opened them and concentrated them on the ball. It made a curve back to the other pin and knocked it down. Then it went to the end of the lane.

"Everyone looked dumbstruck. "Did you know she could do that?" Yuki asked Tohru.

"No, she usually gets strikes or spares, but never splits," Tohru answered.

"Now we're tied with Yuki and Tohru," Hana cheerfully said.

"Damn! We're last," Kyo said. "I will not lose to that rat in bowling!"

"Get it thought your thick skull. You can never beat me. Not in fighting, not in cards, not in bowling. In nothing can you beat me," Yuki said.

"We'll see about that. It's your turn anyway," Kyo retorted. They finished the game. The score being Hana and Akito first with 166, Yuki and Tohru second with 160, and Kyo and Uo last with 154.

"Told you that you wouldn't beat me," Yuki said.

"Just wait. I'll beat you someday," Kyo growled.

"That was actually fun," Akito said.

"We, we thought you might like it since Hana is so good," Uo smiled.

"Akito is a natural at it. I can feel it in his waves," Hana said.

"It's almost dinnertime. Ready to go back to the house?" Tohru asked. (They bowled slowly.)

"Yeah. I'm starving," Uo said.

They all walked back to the house. Just as they walked thought the door, Shigure came out of his office. "Hi, oh and happy birthday Hana-chan," he smiled.

"Will you be joined us for dinner?" Tohru asked.

"Sure, why not?" Shigure answered. He sat next to Akito and Kyo. Tohru and Uo went into the kitchen. They both came out with food. They set it down on the table.

Everyone chanted, "Itadakimasu!" and dug into the food.

"This food is better than usual. You guys really out did yourselves this time," Hana complimented.

"Yeah," Kyo agreed.

"Delicious," Yuki said.

"My compliment to the chefs," Shigure added.

"It's aright. Nothing like the servants make, but still good," Akito nonchalantly said.

"Umm, thank you," Tohru said but thought. _ I think._

Uo did all she could to keep in her anger. _Only alright? Nothing like the servants make? Calm down. This is Hana's birthday. Can't harm her boyfriend, but Kyo's right. Akito **is** a jerk._ She thought.

_That stuck up snot-nosed bastard! _Kyo thought. What right does he have to criticize cooking when he doesn't cook? I should punch him. I'd get into deep trouble.

_Ugh. If only I could punch him. Tohru worked really hard on this meal, and all he's saying is that it's good? _Yuki though?  
Shigure, feeling the tension in the room, decided to change the subject. "So, what did you guys do?"

" We went bowling," Hana answered.

"Really? What was the outcome?" Shigure asked thinking. _This might calm things down a bit._

"Hana and I won. Kyo and the blond, Uo is her name, lost," Akito replied. This only got Kyo and Uo angrier.

"I don't remember you ever bowling," Shigure inquired.

"I haven't. This was my first time," Akito said.

This made Shigure crack up. "Hahahaha. You guys lost to a beginner!" he laughed. Kyo and Uo glared at him. Shigure immediately stopped laughing. By this time, everyone was done eating.

"Um, it looks like we're all finished. Who wants cake?" Tohru asked.

"Sure," Yuki said.

"Ok, I'll go get it," Tohru said.. Uo got up and turned off the lights. Shigure went to get a camera. He got back just before Tohru went back into the room with the cake, and seventeen lit candles on it. (I'm assuming she's turning 17 because it's their Jr. Year of High school.) Everyone had cleared the table. Tohru set the cake down.

"Wow. You guys really out did yourselves this time," Hana said again, looking at the cake. It was round and chocolate. On top was "Happy Birthday Hana!" neatly written in icing. Around the cake were flowers, also made of icing. Coming off the flowers and going up the cake was green icing which looked like vines.

"Hurry, make a wish, and blow out the candles before they burn out," Uo urged. As Hana blew out the candles, Shigure took a picture. Uo turned the lights back on when Hana finished.

"Ok, who wants a slice?" Tohru asked.

"Me," everyone said.

"Hana, you can make the first cut," Tohru said, handing her the knife.

"Thank you," Hana said taking the knife. She cut it, between "Happy Birthday" and "Hana!". She handed the knife back to Tohru who finished cutting the cake. She gave the first slice to Hana. She took a bit and smiled. "Mm. Nice and fluffy," Hana said.

Tohru finished passing around slices. Everyone complimented this time. "This is actually delicious," Akito smiled. Everyone but Hana an Uo looked shocked. _Did Akito smile for real again? _ They thought. They eventually got over it and finished their cake.

"Let's open presents," Tohru said. "I'll go get mine." She went upstairs. Everyone went and got theirs too. They all got back except Tohru.

After waiting for five minutes, Yuki got up and said, "I'll go get her," still looking at the table.

Tohru was almost at the door thinking. _Why did I put it in a place I could easily forget about?_ As she walked thought the door. She bumped into Yuki who turned into a rat. Everyone looked shocked.

"Yu-Yuki just turned into a rat!" Hana screamed.

_On' no! I blew it! Now my memory's going to be erased, and I won't see Yuki again!_ Tohru thought.

_Dammit. Yuki's a mouse and Uo's here. Akito's going to order their memories erased. _Kyo thought looking at Tohru, Uo, and Hana.

_Well, back to take out_. Shigure thought.

_Why do I have to be cursed? Now, I'll lose Tohru. Now, I'll lose Tohru. _Yuki though looking at himself.

_Oh no! Akito's here. I'm here. Kyo!_ Uo thought.

"Yes, Yuki did turn into a rat. This is because he is cursed, and so are Shigure and Kyo," Akito said. He continued to explain everything to Hana.

When he finished Tohru cried, "Please don't erase my memory!"

"Don't erase min either," Uo said.

"Why shouldn't I?" Akito questioned.

"I don't want to forget Kyo/Yuki," Tohru ands Uo said.

"Why not?" Akito asked.

"I-I love him!" they said. (Boy they're synchronized.)

_Love? I can't ruin that._ "Love, en?" Akito said. He paused for a second to look like he was thinking. "I guess it is ok for them to keep their memories as long as they don't tell anyone ever."

"Yuki, we can be together!" Tohru exclaimed picking him up.

"Us to Kyo!" Uo expressed and hugged him, forgetting he'd turn into a cat. "Sorry," she apologized.

"That's ok," he said.

"Put us and out clothes in the kitchen. We'll come out when we're dressed," Yuki said.

Tohru and Uo did as they were told. While they were, Hana asked Akito, "Will I have to get my memory erased?"

"Are you ok with their condition?" Akito questioned.

"If Tohru and Uo are happy, I'm happy. They're my friends now so yes," Hana answered.

"No then," Akito said. Hana smiled.

"Let's open presents," Yuki said coming in with Kyo right behind him.

"Yeah, open mine first," Shigure said, thrusting his into Hana's hands

Hana opened it and looked at the book. "Thanks, I was looking for something to read."

"It's my latest book," Shigure boasted. "Not in stores yet."

"Open mine next," Kyo threw his at her and said lazily.

She opened it, and there was a voodoo book. "Umm, thanks, I think," she said.

"I thought you'd want to expand your power," he said.

"Yuki, do you want to give her your next?" Tohru asked.

"Sure," he handed Hana the present and said, "Happy birthday."

It was a doll head that had long hair. "Thanks…" Hana said with her voice trailing off.

"I noticed how you like to play with Tohru's hair. This way, you can play with someone's hair at home too," Yuki explained.

"Ok," Hana said.

"My turn," Uo said. She handed Hana the package. "Something for your collection." It was a chibi figurine of Tezuka from Prince of Tennis. (Had to put that in there)

"Thanks. Now I have the entire team," Hana satisfyingly said. Yuk, Kyo, Shigure and Akito looked shocked. "What? They're cute," Hana said as if she could read their minds. (They were thinking, _Figurine collection?_)

"Tohru, you can give her your present before me," Akito said.

"Ok, Happy birthday!" she said handing Hana a small package. It was a ribbon. "Sorry it's not as fancy as everyone else's," she apologized.

"Don't worry. I love it," Hana said and hugged her. (More hugging)

"Mine's last. Happy birthday," Akito said giving her the box.

Hana opened it and gasped. It was a dress. She held it out. It was perfect. All black, lon meshed sleeves, a flower at the side. It was a simple design. The skirt was two pieced of cloth. One connected to the dress and cut diagonally. The other, evening out the diagonal cut, but just about the end of the first cloth. (Sorry, I suck at describing stuff.) "Thank you so much! I love it a lot, but it must have been expensive," Hana said.

"Not at all," Akito said.

Yay! I finally updated. I stopped at a weird place though. XP I think there will be on more chapter, but my brother has the greatest timing on finishing a book. I'm going to read the 6th Harry Potter book. My brother had it, and it's my turn to read it. Can't wait. I'll try to update as soon as I can! Please Review!


	13. Prom Night

Hey peoples! I know I said that there would be one more chapter, but I was also planning on a sequel. I've decided to extend the story and not make a sequel. Sorry about that. Enjoy this chapter and the other that come.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

Soon after the birthday party, everyone found out that Tohru and Yuki were going out, and Kyo was going out with Uo.

"Kyo, you double crossing cheat!" Kagura yelled, beating Kyo up. After awhile she stopped and looked at him. "Oh Kyo, who did this to you? I bet it was that girl you chose over me."

"Actually, it was you," Shigure answered. Kagura had just found out that Kyo was going out with someone else and rushed over as soon as she could. Just then, Uo walked thought the broken door.

"What happened here?" she asked. She saw Kyo and gasped. "Kyo! The prince must have been really pissed off to hurt you **this** badly."

"He, he's out with Tohru. Kagura's the one who beat him up," Shigure said, pointing to Kagura.

"Hmph. How do you get beat up by this scrawny lookin' brat?" Uo scoffed.

"So are **you** the one he's going out with now?" Kagura asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Uo answered. "What it to y-," she was saying but noticed that Kagura was swinging Kyo around. "Hey! Why are you hurting my boyfriend?"

"I'm punishing him for cheating on me because he's **my** boyfriend," Kagura answered.

"No I'm not!" Kyo protested.

"You're right, you're my fiancé," Kagura agreed.

"I'm not that either! I love Uo and that's that!" Kyo yelled.

"But Kyo, no on loves you as much as I do. I be she doesn't even know about your true f-," Kagura said but was cut off by Kyo's hand.

"Not another word," Kyo menacingly said and took his hand away from her mouth.

"You can't hide it forever. If she's the one you truly love (which you don't) she'll have to find out," Kagura said.

"Find out what? Kyo, you're hiding something. Tell me," Uo demanded.

"Umm, I used to be engaged to Kagura, but only because she had threatened to kill me. I'm calling it off. Actually, it was called off years ago," Kyo explained hastily.

Seeing as how Uo could easily control Kyo, Kagura sighed and thought. _I guess he does love her. We'll just see what happens when she finds out about Kyo's true form._ "I'm going back home now. It seems Uo's a tough opponent. We'll see what happens. Bye," she said smiling and left.

"Weird girl," Uo said. "Oh, now what did you want to talk about Kyo?"

"Umm, would you like to go to the prom?" he asked.

"Yes! But what about, you know?" she asked.

"Akito said I could go as long as I stay away from crowds," Kyo answered.

"Then I'd love to go," Uo said.

* * *

Yuki and Tohru were walking around the park. Yuki was really quiet and Tohru babbled on about something. "So what do you think?" she asked after awhile.

"That would be nice," Yuki answered. "Umm, Tohru, do you mind the fan girls?"

"Oh, no! Why?" Tohru asked.

"Well, I asked Akio if I could go to the prom, and he said yes, as long as I stay away from the crowds, so would you like to go." Yuki explained.

"Yes! I'd love to go. I must work extra hard then," Tohru determinedly said. (I forgot to mention. They're in their last year of high school.)

"Why must you work harder?" You work hard enough already." Yuki said.

"OH, I must get a dress, but they're expensive, even if you're renting," Tohru explained.

"Why don't we ask Ayame to lend you one of his dresses?" Yuki suggested.

"OH no, I couldn't trouble him. He must be busy anyway with all the-," Tohru was saying but Yuki cut her off.

"Tohru, it's ok, really. I'm sure this will help strengthen our bond," Yuki smiled.

_Strengthen their bond? Yes, Ayame would be thrilled. _Tohru thought. "Ok, but nothing special," Tohru gave in.

"Let's go there now. It's not that far from here," Yuki said.

"Ok," Tohru agreed.

* * *

"This is the place," Hana said, holding a piece of paper Tohru had given her with Akito's address on it. She looked at the gate." Wow this is big." She reached out and hit the button on the intercom.

"Please state your name and reason for visiting," a voice said thought the intercom.

"Hanajima Saki. I'm here to see Akito," Hana stated.

"Please come in Miss Hanajima," the intercom said. Hana slid the door aside. Inside, there was a servant. "Right this way to Master Akito's house," he said.

Hana looked around and though. _Whoa. It looks bigger on the inside._

"Here we are," the servant said.

"Thank you," Hana bowed as the servant left. Hana knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a cold voice said.

"Hana," Hana answered. Footsteps were heard inside. The door slid open to reveal Akito.

"Hana, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see you. I was wondering, since the prom is coming up, would you like to go?" Hana asked.

"I'd love to go. When and where is it?" Akito asked.

"It's in two weeks on Saturday. The prom starts at 9 and ends at 11. Then there is the after prom. It's all at the school," Hana explained.

"Oh, I'll pick you up at 7 so we can have dinner. Do you want to take a limo?" Akito asked.

"That would be nice. Can Tohru and Uo come too, along with their dates?" Hana asked. "They'd be thrilled to know we can take a limo."

"Whatever makes you happy. I'll pick you up at their house on Saturday," Akito said.

"Ok, I'll go tell them now. By," Hana said, leaving.

Akito watched her leave. _I guess I'm going to need to get a tuxedo._

* * *

"I'm going to go pick Uo up!" Kyo yelled as he left. It was the night of the prom. Hana had already arrived 10 minutes ago. Kyo went to escort Uo to Shigure's house. 

"Tohru, are almost done?" Yuki asked, knocking on her door.

Hana opened the door and said, "Be patient. Art takes time," and closed the door. Yuki went downstairs to wait. (Divider)

Kyo rang the doorbell to Uo's house. Uo's sister answered it. "Arisa, your boyfriend's here!" she called. "Come in. She should be down soon." Right after Kyo was inside the house, Uo showed up at the tope of the stairs. Kyo was speechless as she walked down the stairs. Her hair was done up. She was wearing a small amount of make-up, just enough to accent her features. "Well?" Uo asked after awhile.

Kyo, finally snapping out of his daze replied, "You look fantastic. Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Uo smiled.

* * *

Back at Shigure's house, the doorbell rang. Yuki got up to answer the door. It was Akito. "Sorry, but they're not ready yet. Kyo went to pick Uo up not too long ago either," Yuki said as Akito walked in.

"Actually, we're ready," a voice said. Yuki and Akito both looked towards the stairs. Hana and Tohru appeared. Yuki and Akito were so amazed that they were frozen. Hana was wearing the dress she got from Akito on her birthday. Tohru was wearing a dress similar to the one she wore when she first went to Ayame's shop.

"My, what do we have here? Aren't you going to compliment these two?" a voice said. By this time, Tohru and Hana were at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone turned their heads to see that the voice belonged to Shigure.

"When did you get here?" Yuki asked.

"I heard the doorbell so I cam to see who it was," Shigure answered. Kyo and Uo walked thought the door.

"Since everyone' here now, let's go," Akito said. Everyone agreed.

"Now don't do anything you're going to regret!" Shigure called out.

_I just want to-._Kyo started to think, but by then he was in the limo. _Whoa, this is big._ He thought. The interior was about the size of two cars. There was a mini bar and a sunroof.

"Check this out!" Uo said. "I can't believe this is here!" she exclaimed, taking out a bottle.

"We're going to be late for our reservations if we don't hurry up," Akito said. "Driver, to the restaurant."

"Yes Master Akito," the driver said and started off. They arrived 5 minutes later.

"Wow, this must be pretty expensive," Hana said.

"Not at all," Akito assured. They went inside and got seated. "Order anything. It's my treat," Akito said.

"Great!" Everyone agreed, surprisingly even Tohru.

"Wah! That was good," Uo said as they were leaving.

"Yes. Thank you very much Akito," Tohru said. Everyone got into the limo. They arrived at the school with everyone staring. The fan girls were with someone because it was a rule that no on was to go with the prince. They still had their eyes on Yuki and glared at Tohru when they finally noticed her. Their dates, who were very desperate to go with any fan girl, were glaring at Yuki. Other girls were whispering about the guy Hana was with because they'd never seen him before. He was also very handsome.

"So do you guys always get this much attention?" Akito asked.

"Huh? Oh, not usually. Only Yuki does from those girls though," Hana said, gesturing towards the fan girls.

"You meant the ones that you used your powers on?" Akito said.

"Yeah," Hana replied. They reached the gymnasium where the prim really was. (The fan girls were waiting for Yuki outside.)

"Let's dance," Akito said, taking Hana's hand. It was a slow song. "Shall we?" Yuki asked Tohru. She nodded. They went and found an emptier area. Kyo and UO just stood and talked. Halfway though the song, Tohru and Yuki danced by.

"Aren't you guys going to dance?" Tohru asked.

"I don't like slow dancing," Kyo said.

"Me neither," Uo agreed.

"Ok, ok," Tohru said and danced on. A few minutes later, the song stopped and an upbeat song started to play.

"Now this is the kind of music I'm talking about. Come on, let's go," Uo urged.

"Fine," Kyo said and started dancing. They continued dancing until another slow song came up. This time, they met up with Yuki, Tohru, Akito, and Hana who were all tired. This continued until the prom was over. Then they all went back to Shigure's house to change for the after prom.

"Wow that was fun!" Tohru said as she was changing to Hana and Uo.

"Yes, it was," Hana agreed.

"Well, I'm going downstairs to wait for you guys," Uo said because she was done changing. As she went down the stairs, she saw that Kyo was on the couch. She was going to go sit with him, but the doorbell rang.

Kyo got up and muttered, "Who would come this late?" Uo ran up the stairs not wanting to get in the way of Kyo. When Kyo opened the door, it was a man with long hair, tied in a ponytail. "Master?" Kyo said. "Why are you here so late?"

_Master? So this is Kyo's martial arts teacher._ Uo thought.

"I came because I heard that Uo-chan was here today, and I wanted to meet her," Master said.

"Well, she's actually upstairs changing for the after prom. Would you like to sit and wait?" Kyo asked.

"Sure," Master said. As soon as they sat down, Uo walked in the room.

"Um, Uo, this is my Master. He was the person who took care of me as a child. Master, this is my girl friend, Arisa Uotani," Kyo introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Master said.

"Same here," Uo said.

"Umm, Kyo, could you and Uo step outside with me for a moment?" Master said.

"Sure," Kyo said.

* * *

While the rest of the people were changing, they heard the doorbell. Yuki and Tohru checked the windows to see who it was. (In separate rooms of course.) _What's Master doing here? _They thought. _It can't already be time._ They thought. They had been informed that Kyo's true form was going to be revealed to Uo soon. _I'm going to have to stall Hana/Akito._ They thought.

* * *

"Kyo, this is for your own good," Master said and did the same move he used before to take off Kyo's bracelet.

_No! I had finally found true happiness. _Kyo thought as he ran off.

"Why did Kyo just turn into that? And why does he smell like something, something rotting?" Uo asked in shock and then threw up.

"This is Kyo's true form. Do you accept this? If not, do you really love him?" Master asked.

"Kyo's true form? Do I really love him?" Uo mumbled. "YES! I do love him?" she cried.

"Then can you bring him back?" Master asked.

"Yes!" Uo screamed and ran off after him. "Kyo! Please stop!" Uo cried as she ran. She finally found him sitting under a tree.

"Why did you come after me? Why did you come after a monster like me?" Kyo asked.

"You may be a monster on the outside, but on the inside, you're really a human. You want, you need, you fell, you hate, and you love. I love you Kyo," Uo said, taking steps at a time closer towards him. "I wasn't to know more about you. I want to know more memories with you, and I want to continue loving you." By this time, she was right in front of him. "Kyo, I love you!" she cried and hugged him. Hearing these words, Kyo changed back to his usual form somehow, for a split second. Then, he changed into a cat as Uo hugged him.

"I love you too, Uo," Kyo said snuggling his head against her chin as she hugged him. Uo got up and picked up Kyo's pants and walked back.

As they walked, someone was watching them from a distance. "She truly does love him. I guess I've lost," the person said and walked off, leaving the words, "Good-bye, Kyo."

* * *

There! A chapter done at last! I hope you guys figured out who that was. I just rewatched the anime and realized how OOC my characters were. Sorry about that. I also read the manga and heard some new that contradicts what I've had in here, but that's ok because this is a fanfic! Let me say this again. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! Please review! 


	14. A Happy Ending

Hey people! School's starting so I might only have time to write during the weekends. Well, this story's going to end soon. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

A few weeks after the prom, there was finals. That came and went in a flash. After that, they could sit back for a week and then graduations, or so they thought. "Now that finals are over, you have to apply for you college you're going to or start looking for work. We have already had a meeting with your parents to see what you want to do next year. Don't apply late and not get in or not find work in time for your first pay of rent or anything like that," the teacher said when make up tests were passed back. (I know it may seem late, but there should be a point in all this…) The bell rang to end class. "Think about your future!" the teacher yelled as the class left.

"The last test of high school is officially over!" Uo cheered. "So Tohru, have you decided on what you're doing after graduation?" She asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I'm planning on continuing school and becoming a kindergarten teacher," Tohru replied.

"Why would you want to work with little brats?" Uo asked.

"Oh, but they're so cute," Tohru replied.

"Ok, ok, if it makes you happy," Uo laughed. "So princey, what are you going into? It better be good so you can take good care of our Tohru here," Uo asked standing next to Tohru and putting her hand on Tohru's shoulder.

"Yes, you should make a lot of money so you can buy her many gifts," Hana said, doing the same thing as Uo, only on the other side.

"Oh, no it's ok. I don't need many things. I have all I need," Tohru protested.

"I'm going into pharmacy," Yuki bluntly replied. "You are! Wow, I didn't know. That's amazing." Tohru said.

"You're going out with the guy, and you didn't even know?" Kyo asked.

"I never really asked. Umm, while we're on the subject, where would you be going to college?" Tohru asked.

"The main house is only going to pay for the local one," Yuki replied.

"Then we'll be going to the same college since I only have enough for a local one," Tohru said.

"Uo, what are you going to do?" Yuk asked.

"Well, I'm thinking of getting a job. Maybe one as a cop," Uo answered.

"Really? That's great. Are going to help people who were like you find a different path?" Tohru asked.

"Actually, I was going for the uniforms and handcuffing people, but that would work too," Uo laughed. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well, I'm going to continue martial arts and maybe help out Master," Kyo said.

"No on asked you, stupid cat," Yuki pointed out.

"I don't care, damn rat," Kyo retorted.

"Wow, Kyo, that's so cool. You'll make a great instructor," Tohru said.

"Sure he will. I'll be he'll beat up the kids who don't listen to him," Yuki said.

"I will not!" Kyo protested.

"Well, if anyone's wondering, I'm thinking about writing," Hana said.

"Oh my gosh! I'd know two novelists then," Tohru said.

"Do you even have any experience in that?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, I've written some short storied. Here are some of them," Hana answered pulling out some notebooks.

"Amazing," Tohru praised.

"You should enter them into contested. If you win, you'll get recognized, and it could get published," Yuki said.

"Yes, I think I will do that," Hana agreed.

"He Tohru, aren't you working today?" Uo asked.

"Oh yes, but it's the later shift," Tohru replied.

"Doesn't that start soon?" Uo asked.

Tohru looked at the clock. "Oh no, I'm going to be late. Bye, see you at home," Tohru yelled as she ran off.

"Do you think she's going to be ok in the adult world?" Kyo asked as they watched her leave.

"She's already living there," Uo answered.

"I wonder what we'll do after college," Yuki pondered.

"Marriage," Hana bluntly said.

"What!" Kyo screamed.

"Oh, are Hana and Akito getting married?" Uo teased.

"NO, but isn't that what a lot of people do? They get married after they graduate," Hana explained. "What's so surprising?"

_It's just too early to talk about it now._ Yuki and Kyo thought but replied, "Nothing."

"I'm going to go home now," Yuki said.

"Yeah, I should be getting home, too," Uo agreed.

"I'll walk you home," volunteered Kyo.

"Ok," Uo smiled.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Hana said.

* * *

The next week came by quickly. Before they knew it, graduation had arrived. "And now, a speech from your student council president," the principal said after the diplomas had been passed out.

Everyone cheered as Yuki stepped up to the podium. (I'm not a great speech maker.) "Thank you. Fellow classmates, today we enter the real world of adulthood and more responsibility," Yuki began. "All that we have learned up to now has prepared us for this moment and beyond. Not just math or science but also how to make friends and how or love. This will help us with whatever we're going to do after this day." Yuki continued his speech for 5 minutes. "I wish everyone luck in the future," he finished. Everyone cheered, some even cried. Yuki stepped down from the podium. (I don't know what really happens at a graduation.) The principal gave another speech and the ceremony ended.

"Congratulations, you're now out of high school!" Akito said at the party which was held at Shigure's house.

"Thank you," Hana said.

"Yeah, no more homework and no more teachers breathing down you neck!" Uo cheered.

"Rat boy still has to go through that," Kyo laughed.

"Oh, so does our poor Tohru," Uo and Hana said hugging Tohru.

"Oh, no. I'm happy to go to college. I feel like I'm going extra from my mom," Tohru said.

"College is an excellent opportunity. I'm very happy that I'm going," Yuki agreed.

"You're just going because Tohru's going," Uo teased.

"No, it's nothing like that!" Tohru protested as she started to blush a deep red.

"I need to go to college to become a doctor, you know," Yuki calmly said.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going outside," Kyo said.

"I think I will too. It's getting crowded in here," Uo agreed. The couple went outside while the others continued talking. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Uo asked when they were pretty far away from the house.

"I didn't say anything about wanting to talk to you about something," Kyo said.

"I could tell that something was troubling you. So spit it out," Uo ordered.

"You know how Hana had said something about marriage last week," Kyo said.

"Yeah," Uo replied raising an eye brow.

"Well," Kyo said getting on one knee. Uo's eyes grew wide. "Will you marry me, Arisa Uotani?" he pulled out a ring.

"But Kyo, it's much too early," Uo uncomfortably said.

"I don't mean now. Maybe in a few years," Kyo said.

"Then I'd love to!" Uo squealed as Kyo slipped the ring onto Uo's finger. It was simple. A single diamond on a gold band, and it fit perfectly. Kyo took Uo's hand and they walked back into the house. Everyone just glanced their way to see who was coming. NO on noticed the ring on Uo's hand.

"Wow that was fast. What happened?" Akito asked.

"We just didn't want you guys to eat all the food," UO replied. She looked at the hand of Tohru and Hana, just out of curiosity. _So it looks like Yuki hasn't proposed yet. _Uo thought seeing Tohru's hands empty except for a cup of punch. She looked at Hana's hand and yelled," Whoa, that ring's beautiful!" grabbing Hana's left hand. "Who gave it to you?"

Hana blushed, looked at Akito, and meekly replied, "Akito gave it to me when he proposed." Then she noticed the ring on Uo's hand that was gripping hers. "What about you?" she pointed with her free hand.

"Oh, are you and Kyo getting married, too?" Tohru asked.

Uo blushed. "Yeah, actually. He just proposed," she replied.

"That's great! You guys will be very happy!" Tohru congratulated. There was a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

Yuki noticed this and sighed. _I was going to do this more in private, but this way will make her happy._ He thought as he got on one knee. He pulled out a box and opened it, revealing an exquisite ring. "Will you marry me, Tohru Honda?"

Tohru gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth. "Yes! Of course! I'd love to!" Yuki slipped the ring onto her finger. She threw herself into a hug on Yuki, forgetting about the curse. She realized this right when she hit him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't m-," she started to say but looked at Yuki, still in human form looking baffled. Everyone, Hana, Akito, Uo, Kyo, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Momiji, Kagura, Haru, Ritsu, Hiro, and Kisa stopped and stared. Tohru hugged Yuki again and stayed there for a minute, enjoying the warmth at his body. Uo followed suit and hugged Kyo. Nothing happened. _Is the curse finally broken?_ Tohru thought. She started running around, hugging Momiji, Hiro, and anyone else close to her. Hana, UO and Akito caught on and started helping her. No on transformed.

"We're no transforming, but why?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I've been doing some research," Shigure said.

"So that's what you've been doing all this time in your office," Kyo interrupted.

"Yes, anyway, what I found was that the curse could be broken by feelings. My guess is that when Akito proposed to Hana, and she accepted, the curse on everyone was broken," Shigure explained.

"So does that mean I will live past the age of 30?" Akito asked.

"I believe so. You've been feeling better lately, and that could be resulting from the moment you met Hana," Shigure answered.

"You're free!" Tohru cried, hugging Yuki again.

"I can't believe the answer was so simple," Ayame said.

"Love is not simple. This had to sincere to work," Shigure said.

"Come on, let's celebrate!" Uo cheered.

"To graduating, breaking the curse, and marriage!" everyone toasted.

"Hey you guys, let's get married on the same day," Uo said.

"Yes, lets," Tohru agreed.

"That would be very nice," Hana said.

Two years later, that's exactly what they did. "Oh, I knew I'd cry the day Tohru was getting married," Hana sniffed.

"Hana, you're going to ruin the make up," Uo said.

"Oh, I hear the music starting," Tohru said as the doors opened. The three of them walked down the aisle. Everyone had their eyes on the brides, beaming at the sight. Yuki, Kyo, and Akito watched the ones they loved walk down the aisle. The ceremony continued to the vows. (I'm not sure how this will work for multiple marriages at once.) First Tohru and Yuki said, "I do," then Uo and Kyo. Lastly, Hana and Akito. The ceremony ended and they wall went to the reception. After everyone ate, the traditional bouquet toss was done. They decided to all throw only one. All the girls tried to catch it, but it landed perfectly in Kisa's hands.

"Hi, looks like you're going to tie the knot soon," Momiji teased.

Blushing fiercely, Hiro yelled, "Shut up, rabbit!"

That was the last event so everyone ran outside where three limos were waiting. Hana and Akito were going one way, Uo and Kyo the other, and Yuki and Tohru another. Everyone watched as the three newly weds went off into the distance to a new future.

Yay! I finally finished the story! Thank you everyone who reviewed and supported me. I plan on a new story coming out soon, but it won't be a Fruits Basket one, sadly. Thanks again!


End file.
